Dreaming of the Breaking Dawn
by anuddaone
Summary: Post-eclipse; Bella and Edward are married...promises, love, a few tears perhaps, and some other fun! Epilogue Posted!
1. Demands

_**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. **_

Post-eclipse; alternating viewpoints by chapter (I want to repeat the timeframe for each character, just Bella and Edward). I skipped the wedding. This will be a couple of chapters about Bella's _demand_ and the events that lead up to it, that is the plan. Rated T for now, it may have to go up later, but I plan on keeping it tame!

**OK, new note. this is now rated M...I have not posted a chapter that is actually this rating, but it is looking like it may come...**

* * *

**Demands**

I shouldn't be so nervous. I asked for this. We have been married for a week, we have been sharing a bed for almost two years; but this is different. Today was the day, an event.

It was still early, but in a house full of _people_ who never sleep, I assume it wasn't that early. None the less, after showering and getting dressed, everything carefully picked out for such an event, as if there is appropriate attire for something like this, I am back in Edward's room – our room – curled up in the middle of the bed waiting for my husband's return. Thought very comfortable around my new family, I didn't move around them too much when Edward was not present. I felt like it was hard enough living with a human for them, I did not want to make it worse by hanging around them when unnecessary. Besides, I had a lot to think about this morning.

Husband! I grimace to myself. I don't know that I will ever get use to that. Perhaps I will…after a century or so.

The wedding had been okay, for a wedding. My dad had taken it gracefully enough, maybe more so that I had even. Realizing Edward was never going to leave me again Charlie had decided that he was not a bad guy, not even when he planned on taking his daughter away. If only he knew how _away _Edward was really going to take me.

Renee was a little more difficult, I had to ask Edward to listen for her to arrive to kidnap me and take me back to Florida by force. She was convinced that I had been brainwashed and would never had made this decision on my own. If only she knew the decisions I had made. Loving a vampire, becoming a vampire; these seem like something bigger than just deciding to marry someone when I was eighteen. The truth is they were easier, not that the first was a choice, it just _was_ from the first time I saw him.

Now, eight days later, another decision I had made, a stipulation to the marriage, was about to be fulfilled. We were going to try. Today.

Edward would be back soon, I still hate it when he is gone. I know he has to hunt but I was anxious for the day I could go with him. He didn't like when I voiced these types of thoughts, he was still trying to postpone my change. That was not going to happen, but it wouldn't stop him from trying.

Thankfully though, he had taken Alice with him. That would not have been pleasant this morning. Alice was one family member who very obviously didn't mind my presents; in fact, she was absolutely elated by it. She did not mind bursting into our room without warning or sneaking up on me if I was alone in the house. She could also see the future, and today I didn't want her to see this or at least I didn't want her to tell me she saw this. I blushed at this.

"I will truly miss that," Edward sighed. Startled, I looked up at my husb— Edward. He just smiled my favorite crooked smile; I think he liked scaring me.

I just rolled my eyes. He had taken to listing the _human_ things he would miss when he changed me, always noting his affinity for the rush of blood in my cheeks that happened so often.

"What are you thinking about?" he laughed.

"N-nothing…" I stammered. He was curved around me on the bed without me even realizing it, his face in my hair. I squirmed around so that I could face him, smiling. "How are you?" I asked so to move the conversation away from me.

He searched me with his unbelievably beautiful eyes – ocher today after the hunt – "I am fine, Bella love. How are _you_?" He wasn't going to let it go.

"I was just thinking about today…and Alice…" I trailed off, the blood rushing back to my face.

His smiled widened with understanding. "She would be just as embarrassed as you are to see _that_." I wasn't sure that was true.

I assume so that I would relax, Edward pressed his lips against my forehead softly. "Is that all I get after spending an entire night in this bed by myself?" I teased.

"You didn't even know I was gone until you woke up this morning, you were long asleep before we left," he chuckled. "Besides, in order for us to do this, I had to take every precaution."

I had to roll my eyes at him again. He was so worried about this, so convinced that he was capable of hurting me, I was certain of just the opposite.

Putting his had under my chin he raised my head so that our lips would meet. My heart raced as it always did when we were this close. He lips softly moving over mine, he smiled. "Hmm, it will be a shame when that doesn't happen anymore." I pulled my face from his and searched his expression. He looked sad, and stressed.

"You know, it isn't happening today…unless you want to get it over with tonight?" I told him quietly.

He just smiled and pulled my face to his again. This time the kiss was more urgent, more passionate. His hands moved from my hair and chin to my waist. He pulled me closer to him, if that was possible. I wrapped my leg around his hip. He moved from kissing my lips, to my jaw, to my neck, and finally across my collarbone. I pressed against him, my hands wrapped in his hair. Breathless, he pulled away. "Ready?"

"Umm, yeah, but I thought that was pretty clear?" Why did he stop?

Amusement filled his face, "Bella, we are not doing this here, remember?"

I did. "Oh, yeah, but when you kiss me like that I barely remember my name." Now he rolled his eyes.

"Our meadow?" he asked, knowing the answer. We had talked about this. Everything had started there; it was only appropriate that this happen there. No one would be around, especially six vampires with exceptional hearing.

"Let's go!" I wasn't as nervous anymore. I was ready.

* * *

_I really need feedback on this one, I have never written from Bella's POV; I am not sure how well I captured it. _

_Chapter 2 is posted...R&R PLEASE!!_


	2. Delicate

_**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. **_

Post-eclipse; alternating viewpoints by chapter (I want to repeat the timeframe for each character, just Bella and Edward). I skipped the wedding. This will be a couple of chapters about Bella's _demand_ and the events that lead up to it, that is the plan. Rated T for now, it may have to go up later, but I plan on keeping it tame!

Same time frame as the first, just from another side

* * *

**Delicate**

_You use to enjoy hunting Edward! _Alice wasn't happy with me. I had been lost in my own head all evening. She had agreed to come with me to keep me company, her and the rest of the family had just been out on a long hunting trip less than a week ago, just after the wedding.

_I would much rather be at home with Jasper and the ever entertaining sleeping Bella than out here being ignored. _She was becoming impatient. I had a reason I wanted her to come out with me tonight. I wanted to ask her something…but I didn't know how. She was my sister; I couldn't ask her something like this.

"Okay Alice…umm…I am ready to go back," I couldn't form the words I meant to say. I have never been unable to articulate my thoughts, especially not with Alice.

Exasperate, _what is going on with you?_ I was surprised she didn't see this coming; she usually would be a step ahead of me. I think that is possibly because I have not had the nerve to really decide to ask her.

"Fine. I need to ask you something," it was important, I had to ask. Something clicked in her eyes before she thought it. I saw her see me ask her the question I had been trying to formulate all evening, would I hurt Bella when we tried…tried to consummate our marriage.

_NO! You will not ask me that! I will not look at that…you will not ask me to look there! _She was mortified, so was I after realizing what I was about to ask.

"I am just worried." I sighed.

"Edward, you know, Bella is right, I have to believe it too, believe – not see. You could never hurt her." She sounded sure. Maybe she has already seen and just doesn't want to admit it. I searched her thoughts, almost afraid of what I would find. No, she had not seen it or she would be thinking of it now.

I started again, "Alice, I _could_ hurt her, you know that, she is fragile…human. I just need to be sure." I had spoke briefly to Alice about Bella's _demand_ once before. It hadn't been nearly as embarrassing, just a conversation at the time. Now I was asking her to look and see what happens, that was tricky.

We had started the journey home, not a long one because I had not wanted to go far. The sun was threatening to come up, not that we could see it for the clouds. Alice was fighting hard not to have any visions, she was singing silly nursery rhymes in her head as she so often did when she was trying to keep me out, keep thoughts out.

_I won't do it. How would I ever look at you or her again? You are my family. YOU ARE MY BROTHER and SISTER! UGH._ She looked as though she may be ill, though it was just a look, we didn't become ill.

We ran in silence. How could I do this, what would I do if I hurt her, killed her? But I had promised, promised we would try. I will not break this pledge. We were home.

"Alice, one thing," I had thought of something I could ask her, "Do you still see Bella being turned?" At once I could see the act I was dreading in Alice's thoughts. I relaxed a little. She would return from our trip today, happy or not with the results, that was a relief.

Alice smiled, seeing the release or tension in my face. _Glad I could help…_and she had. I smiled back and hugged her quickly as we walked into the house. _You should have thought to ask that question first, it would have been much less stressful for both of us!_ She was laughing now.

I looked around the living room and saw Esme sitting and watching the news on the television.

Bella shouldn't be awake yet, and if she was she wouldn't be down here. Not because she was afraid, she was never afraid of things she should be. Only because she had the silly notion that my family found it hard to be around her, I tried to tell her otherwise but she was careful all the same, not wanting to make it harder on them.

_Have a nice hunt? _She asked, but not aloud. She had seen the wordless exchange between Alice and me and was curious.

"Sufficient," I told her. Did she know the reason I had to hunt tonight? Surely not. I had not told anyone, not even Alice. She just smiled as I sat down beside her. The weather person was on the TV confirming that today would be unseasonable warm and maybe a little sunshine to go along with it, in Forks! In August! I smiled to myself, things were falling together nicely.

Esme patted my hand as I sat next to her, her gentle motherly touch a comfort as well. _Be happy, _was her only thought.

I smiled back at her and swiftly gave her a peck on the cheek and ran to see my bride.

I loved that, my bride…I didn't realize how much until that day. Emmett had gotten to marry us as I had promised Bella, only to Alice's and Bella's mother and father's dismay. But much to everyone's surprise he had taken it very seriously, finding the perfect ceremony to join Bella and me together forever; a forever that was much more than the vows had suggested.

Bella in her beautiful dress, blushing constantly as all eyes were on her. Her mom had even marveled at the beauty she was between the spiteful growls in her head about marring too young and what an awful boy I was to make her daughter ruin her life. If only she had known how much this would ruin Bella's life…end her life more accurately. I did tell Bella these things, but it had not changed her mind, she only said that her mom could not understand and shooed me back to my post.

I passed Jasper as I run to my room. _She has been up for a while; very edgy this morning, but I left her to it, figured it wasn't my business _he shrugged and smiled_._ He knew; there was not doubt, he knew what Alice knew.

Edgy? Has she changed her mind? Maybe she has realized the danger.

I stared at the door, in vain of course; I couldn't see her thoughts any more than I could the door's. I silently open the door, her scent rushed to me instantly, the burning in the back of my throat so easy to ignore now, I breathed it in like a breath of fresh air, it was better than fresh air.

What she thinking? She was lying on the bed looking towards the window on top of the gold bedspread as if asleep. She had showered, dressed, and made up the bed already. I saw and felt, as only I could feel, her blush. "I will truly miss that," I exhaled.

Surprised her again. I have to admit, I liked the effect I had on her when I startle her, I don't mean for it to be upsetting, but the way her pulse quickens and the blood leaves her face makes me happy.

Rolling her eyes she turns back to the window. I move to the bed, enveloping her in my arms. "What are you thinking about?" I ask her, amused by the exasperation of my own statement.

"N-nothing. How are you?" She is trying to change the subject, she knows this won't work, but we play this game. If only I could read her thoughts…well, she wouldn't like that, so it isn't important, I just want her to be happy.

"I am fine, Bella love. How are _you_?" I search her eyes, trying to decipher any clue to her thoughts.

"I was just thinking about today…and Alice…" she admitted. Ah, that explains it, good thing she doesn't know that I had tried to ask Alice to see that, she would be displeased.

"She would be just as embarrassed as you are to see _that_." I truthfully told her. She didn't seem convinced so I kissed her forehead, hoping there would be no more questions about Alice.

"Is that all I get after spending an entire night in this bed by myself?" she mused.

I left her a note as to where I was going, and I hadn't left until well after she slept, she knew this; she just liked to taunt me when she thought she might get her way. "Besides, in order for us to do this, I had to take every precaution." To be practical, which she obviously found silly.

I raised her chin and kissed her soft warm lips. Her heart sped up again, a wonderful sound and feeling. "Hmm, it will be a shame when that doesn't happen anymore." I whispered still holding the soft kiss. It was so soon, she would be dead, with me for eternity, but dead.

As soon as I had walked into the room, I had felt all of the optimistic feelings drain from my body. Seeing her delicate form on the big bed reminded me just how easy it would be to kill her.

She must have seen something in my face. "You know, it isn't happening today…unless you want to get it over with tonight?" she said in all seriousness. I didn't like the direction this was going…I had to change the atmosphere in here, quick. I smiled at her and then pulled her back to me, pressing my lips firmly to her.

I heedlessly moved my hands to her waist. I wanted her so badly in everyway. If only she knew how much, but also understood why it worried me so. I kissed her hard, only leaving her mouth so she could take a breath as I continued to softly kiss her down to the hollow of her collarbone. She moved her soft thigh around my waist and I wanted so bad to roll her on her back and give her everything she wanted. But not here, "Ready?" I asked, still worried, but I knew we were going to try this.

Less uneasy now, she called, "Let's go!"

This would be interesting I thought as I gathered up the items I had prepared for today.

* * *

Ok guys! R&R...this is my first foray into writing stuff that has no basis on the existing text...I need to know your thoughts...should I continue? Should I make Edwards POV another story and just have a parallel story instead of one story? Come on...give me your thoughts!!


	3. Careful

**_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. _**

Post-eclipse; alternating viewpoints by chapter (I want to repeat the timeframe for each character, just Bella and Edward). I skipped the wedding. This will be a couple of chapters about Bella's _demand_ and the events that lead up to it, that is the plan. Rated T for now, it may have to go up later, but I plan on keeping it tame!

The Meadow…it is kind of short, for once. Bella's chapter will probably be much longer!

* * *

**Careful**

We made it in record time today. Mostly because Bella wanted to run, well, she wanted me to run and carry her the whole way. I still laugh when I think about the first time I ran with her. Her reaction I would never forget, that was also the day I first kissed her. Another reaction I will always remember, it was the beginning of my life.

We were in _our_ meadow. It was a balmy day, but nice. I had brought some blankets in case she was cold. I had also brought along a picnic for her.

"We didn't come out here to picnic, Edward," she eyed me suspiciously. She knew me so well, I was stalling.

"You have to eat Bella. I knew you wouldn't have eaten breakfast since I wasn't there this morning, since you do not even leave our room if I am out." I could only shake my head at this silly notion she had about living in our family's house.

"I'm fine Edward. I don't _have_ to eat three times a day!" She was not interested in being sidetracked today.

She moved over on the blanket I had spread on the ground until she was sitting in my lap. I automatically wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. We sat there for a time looking out at the meadow and the brightening sky.

"I could sit her forever…" She sighed. This thought made me smile. Forever was the one thing that I would like about changing her.

"Me too" I whispered as I brushed my lips against her ear. I heard her heart speed up. I began tracing the line of her jaw with my lips, kissing her gently. She pressed herself hard against me, tilting her head back so that I could continue kissing her until I reached her lips.

I pulled her around so that she was facing me and began to kiss her hard and fast. Her lips parted slightly as I slid my hand to her waist and pulled her down on top of me. Her hands moved to my face as the kiss grew more urgent and deep. I wrapped both arms around her waist and held her close to me.

"Too tight Edward," she smiled, pulling away just enough that I released her slightly. I knew this was too easy. My body wanted to pull her close, the desire, one that rivaled that of my need for her blood, was overwhelming. I tensed up.

"Don't be silly," she gazed at me as she felt my body tighten, "you, Alice, Emmett, Jac—, so many of you _vampires_, have tried to crush me with a hug!" That wasn't going to help any now. And I didn't miss that she was going to say _his_ name. I know she is mine; but that other human emotion, jealousy, was so easy to bubble to the surface when it came to her.

"Bella, we were just kissing, something we have done hundreds of times, and I lost my wits, what happens when we are doing something we have not done before, something that I want so badly?" I rolled us over on our side so we were looking at each other lying on the blanket.

She smiled again, "guess we will find out," she kissed me softly. She wasn't ready to give up, I owed her this. She was right, it wasn't the first time I pulled her too close, she was in a habit of pulling me close too; she just couldn't do it like I could. I would be more careful, I can control myself.

This time I rolled on top of her, being careful to put no weight on her body. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her, I obliged. I began kissing her with the same urgency as before, only keeping my hands against the ground so to not crush her. Her hands moved to unbutton my shirt; I helped her and removed it quickly. Her warm fingers traced along my chest as I kissed her neck softly. I felt her slide her hands to my waist, I froze momentarily at this move. She was being careful and slow but I could feel the longing in every faucet of my body and I became nervous.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes, I didn't know what she saw but she moved under me quickly, giving me the hint that she wanted me to roll over. I moved as she desired, promptly, not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

She said nothing as she pushed my back against the ground and began slowly moving her palm against my body following with her lips against face, neck and then my chest. She moved back to my mouth, kissing me hard. I left my hands at my side, still worried about the want that was growing inside of me. I could feel the heat from her hand and lips as she traced down against my stomach. The warmth began to relax my mind and body.

I wanted to pull her to me, feel her body against me. I felt a fresh surge of yearning inside me, driving me to pull her on to me and make love to her as she wanted so badly. Careful…I reminded myself. I drifted away for a moment gaining control over my sudden craving. As I found the control I was looking for I felt my muscles contract just a little to suffocate the urges.

She stopped suddenly, looking into my eyes appraisingly for a long moment and finally smiled; a hint of sadness in her features. I looked at her and smiled back, wanting to question the look, but I thought I knew what made her sad.

I felt her heart race as she pressed her lips against mine again. She quickly broke away and rolled onto her back beside me.

"We tried…" she whispered.

* * *

Should I continue? Does anyone want to read Bella's side of this chapter?


	4. Tension

**_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. _**

Post-eclipse; alternating viewpoints by chapter (I want to repeat the timeframe for each character, just Bella and Edward). I skipped the wedding. This will be a couple of chapters about Bella's _demand_ and the events that lead up to it, that is the plan. Rated T for now, it may have to go up later, but I plan on keeping it tame!

The Meadow again…

* * *

**Tension**

It was a great way to start the day, wrapped around my husband as he ran through the trees; feeling him under me, his breath never heavy or lost. It had been my suggestion today. I cannot even remember why this had bothered me so much the first time. It felt free, unreal, like so much in my life now.

My heart fluttered at the thought of where we were going, what today meant. This trip seemed to take longer today than normal. I guess that was my nerves creeping back.

Edward was prepared…more than necessary really, though I appreciated the blankets; one to sit on, one in case I was cold. I would be grateful for that one later I thought slightly embarrassed.

"You have to eat Bella. I knew you wouldn't have eaten breakfast since I wasn't there this morning, since you do not even leave our room if I am out." He argued when I reminded him we did not come to our meadow to have lunch. He shoved the sandwich he had brought me across the blanket. He was just stalling.

"I'm fine Edward. I don't _have_ to eat three times a day!" Enough of this, I knew what I was going to do.

I, quickly, though only as quick as a human can, pulled myself over to Edward and sat in his lap, leaning my head against his shoulder. Closing the small distance that had separated us made me less anxious. We sat like this for some time. I let my mind wonder, thinking about everything that was happening; everything that had happened since I met Edward.

Love had happened; danger, hurt, death (not literally, but almost), worry, a wedding, a family. All of these things have lead to this moment. I appreciated that, all of it had to happen for us to be this happy, even the hurt, I knew that now. I will love him for eternity, I hope he realized that. I hope he wouldn't grow tired of me. No, he said that it isn't possible, I have to believe that. We had vowed.

The thought of our vows brought my mind to our wedding. Emmett had done a good job, verses about our souls being bound for eternity, our lives intertwined; only me and the Cullen's truly understanding the enormity of his words. Edward made these vows to me again that evening, reciting every word with perfect recollection, assuring me that he meant every word but also assuring me that Emmett had found them or wrote them himself without help from Edward. Emmett had been through a lot of weddings in his time so I knew he had a lot to draw from.

"I could sit here forever…" I finally said, realizing I had been holding my breath. How long had we been sitting in silence?

"Me too" he replied. I felt his mouth against my ear as he kissed me gently. I was slightly surprise he was being so intimate, he was almost dead set against this, but he knew he had promised. He was not going to go back on the promise. I leaned my head back as he kissed me.

When he reached my lips he spun me around in his lap and kissed my hard. Before I realized it he was under me, pulling me close, his hands on my waist. I moved under his arms, my intentions made clear by my body. I pressed against him as hard as I could. I felt his body respond to me and his arms tighten against my waist, just a little too tight, nothing new, but enough I had to say something. "Too tight Edward," I smiled, glad he was losing himself a little in the moment.

It was fast, but I saw a look of worry cross his beautiful face and then his body stiffened beneath me. He must have misunderstood, he thought he was hurting me, this was his worse fear. I tried to soothe him, "Don't be silly! You, Alice, Emmett, Jac—, so many of you _vampires_, have tried to crush me with a hug!" I hadn't meant to say Jacobs name, he just always came to mind when bone breaking hugs were involved. I saw what I thought was hurt in his eyes; I hadn't meant to hurt him, not today, not ever.

After a pause, he rolled to his side bringing me gently to the blanket facing him. "Bella, we were just kissing, something we have done hundreds of times, and I lost my wits," – about time! – "what happens when we are doing something we have not done before, something that I want so badly?" He couldn't want it as badly as I did. I didn't say this to him, it might hurt him again.

I searched his eyes to see if he felt that he had tried and failed. I didn't see resolve so I pulled his face to mine and whispered, "Guess we will find out." I was brave today; I wanted this more than anything at the moment.

For a moment he seemed to relax beside me. He pulled me into a soft embrace and slowly pushed my back to the blanket and hovered above me, barley making contact with my body. I reached around his neck, wrapping my fingers in his copper hair and pulled him against me.

The kiss was deep and felt dangerous, both of our mouths slightly opened, our lips pressing hard against each other. His cold tongue traced the shape of my lips eagerly, leaving a blazing path behind. I moved my hands between us slowly, cautiously, waiting for him to pull away. He did not. He helped me unbutton and pull his pale blue shirt from his body quicker than I had hoped.

His lips against my neck now I felt my body reacting to every touch of his lips. My mind was racing. I did not make any unexpected movements, timing everything so that this calm and sensual experience would not end. My fingers lingering on his chest, feeling his perfect body, I realize the tension present in him. I recognized that his hands were not on me, they were hard against the ground, the strain of holding himself up apparent. I had just thought he had relaxed and was enjoying this.

I decided to try one more time as I slid my hands to his waist just above his jeans. He froze.

Every part of me resisted but I pulled away from his taut lips on my collar bone and searched his eyes. I adjusted myself and he rolled us on our sides again. His eyes filled with fear, worry. I hated this, seeing him like this, not enjoying what should be a perfect experience. An experience I thought we had both been looking forward to, even him, beneath his concern of hurting me. Could I have been so wrong, he wanted to wait, he had told me that. Maybe he had wanted to wait until I was a vampire because I would be more desirable to him physically once I had changed. His eyes were far away from the meadow, miles away from this situation.

He seemed to become less apprehensive as I looked into his eyes. I resolved I would not give up, not yet.

I pushed his back against the blanket. I wanted to alleviate him from his worry, if that is what it was. I laid my hand against his cheek, my palm hot against his cold skin. Slowly I moved my hand against his neck, kissing him softly where my hand had been. I repeated this against his neck and collarbone and then to his perfect chest. The tension never left his form.

I moved up to kiss his lips again as I began to make my decision. This was the hardest part I reminded myself, just make the decision and it will be easy after that. I kissed him hard, wanting to feel him melt beneath my lips as I had every time he ever kissed me. He didn't. As my kiss became more urgent, hard, he only became more rigid. He was in pain, not physically I didn't think, but he wasn't enjoying this. I didn't want this to be something I forced on him, something he didn't want.

What kind of way was that to start a life with him? This was his first time too; he deserved to want it as much as I did. He didn't now, not while I was human. It was too hard for him, that is what I decided, not that he didn't want me, that it was just too difficult for him and the worry, which I felt was silly, was still too much. This wasn't going to happen, not now. We had eternity, no hurry.

I rolled onto my back, suppressing a sigh. Turning my head to him and smiling as genuinely as I could, I whispered, "We tried."

* * *

Okay, that's all...without some more feedback anyway... ;o)


	5. Resolve

_**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. **_

Post-eclipse; alternating viewpoints by chapter (I want to repeat the timeframe for each character, just Bella and Edward). I skipped the wedding scene. This will be a couple of chapters about Bella's _demand_ and the events that lead up to it, that is the plan. Rated T for now, it may have to go up later, but I plan on keeping it tame!

_Still in the meadow…some more wedding memories…some more fun perhaps…_

* * *

**Resolve**

He was confused, but I had to move away from him, at least until I was sure my resolve wouldn't waiver. It was hard, having even the small distance of a foot between us. I wanted to touch his hand, sit in his lap…kiss him. This is why I could not be closer to him right now. He should appreciate this; I shouldn't have to tell him.

His head angled to one side, his eyes probing my eyes, I realize he has no idea what had just happened. He doesn't see he has been _let off the hook_…at least on this matter. I really did not want to have to say it to him. Communicating that I wanted him had been easy, my body told him, it always had.

Edward was too good – too perfect – he would see that I stopped for him and it would upset him. He has told me so many times over the months that I did too much for everyone else and nothing for myself.

It was not true, not really. I had done the wedding for my parents, but in that case, it was important. I had to let them know I was happy, my life was perfect. They had to know this because I would disappear soon and if they at least knew this much they could go about their lives, be happy.

This is what I told myself they could do, I wasn't willing to think about how much my sudden departure would hurt them, especially Charlie. And Alice just got to have the fun, I was going to have the wedding anyway.

As Edward stared at me, waiting to understand my sudden distance, I looked into his eyes, beautiful and topaz now, and then looked away. I was not ready to talk yet; he could see that but never broke his gaze, still trying to see inside of my head even after all this time.

I let my mind wander. A conversation I had with Rosalie, only the second conversation I had ever had with her of any consequence, on my wedding day came to mind. We were friends now, or _friendly_ may be a better term, but either way, she didn't seem to hate me anymore, not even as my resolve had become so final to become part of their family in a more than a legal way

I was alone, since Alice had a hundred last minute things to take care of, and Rosalie had come to see me shortly before I was due to walk down the aisle; she had looked thoughtful as she glided gracefully into the room. This had made me nervous at the time, I was afraid this would be another attempt to persuade me from my decision to become a vampire. I did not want to argue about it with my parents outside of the room and Edward waiting for me at the end of the aisle in his tux, so I readied myself to have to stop the conversation before it had began.

She stopped in front of me, reaching out to place a strand of my hair that had fallen out of place. Alice had been working on making my hair presentable, as she put it, all morning, she had threatened to cut it all off but decided that Edward wouldn't like that. As Rosalie stood in front of me, flawless and breathtaking, easily eclipsing me without even trying or meaning to, I could only stare at her, wondering when it was coming.

"I want to talk to you about something…"she started.

I shook my head before she could continue and whispered through my teeth, "Rosalie, _please_, I will take all of your arguments in to consideration before, but not today, okay. Everyone is waiting; I don't want them to come in looking for me."

"I truly hope you will, but that is not what I came to talk to you about," she answered. Surprise, I let her continue. "I wanted to tell you…I am glad you are here, marrying my brother," she smiled.

"I - - I am glad your brother is willing to take me as his wife." I shrugged, though I had still wished he would have waited a few _hundred_ years to make it official, but I didn't say that out loud.

Rosalie just laughed. "Bella, Edward would take you any way he could get you. He loves you…more than I thought it was possible to love someone…" she seemed to become serious again. "That brings me to something else," she seemed to be formulating the right words, "be patient with him…when it comes to love, he is only seventeen, no matter how many years he has been that age."

I was confused; did she think he would fall _out_ of love with me, like a silly crush? Was she trying to talk me out of marrying him?

Registering the panic in my face, she laughed again. "I am just telling you, he has never been in love, you have seen how over protective he is, how he is determined to never let anything happen to you…" annoying, but things that I loved about him none the less. Still smiling, "it is just that those things can begin to ware on you. I don't want you to resent him for it."

I wanted to laugh now, like I could even stay mad at Edward, much less resent him. "Rosalie, I love him, I think more than _anyone_ could possibly imagine. I have seen him be _overprotective, _and he is often unreasonable, but it just makes me love him more." It was all true, his quirks, as they are, are part of the charm, he isn't perfectly perfect…just mostly.

She puzzled over this a moment. I helped her a little. "What about Emmett? Doesn't he have some…um…personality traits that are less than perfect?" I knew she couldn't say no, they were always arguing.

"You have me there," she sighed. "But, I have had a long time to get use to them. You and Edward are kind of new."

I was comfortable with this conversation now; loving Edward was not a secret I wanted to keep. "The only way your brother will get rid of me would be to ask me to go. I will never leave him of my own free will"

This seemed to make her happy. "Okay, we are happy then. A broken-hearted Edward is no picnic."

"I promise, no matter what unreasonable action, thought or request, I will never leave him – ever –" This was my vow to her, she was being protective of her brother, and I think I could understand that.

Alice stuck her head in the door as I said this, I am sure she had heard the entire conversation. "It's that time!" She was way too excited about this.

Rosalie looked over at Alice and quickly turned back to me, "And listen, we are going to talk about the other matter again…"

I looked at her and smiled in spite of her maddening persistence on the matter of me becoming a vampire. "Sure, sure," I replied. "Oh, and Rosalie, could you do me one favor?" I asked before she had time to leave the room.

"What's that?" she asked apprehensively.

Trying to stay serious, "Could you ask Emmett not to make me laugh too much during the wedding; my parents already think I am crazy." I laughed now.

Rosalie just shook her head, "You and Edward asked him to do it; you have to live with the consequences." She winked as she slid out the door beside Alice. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled me to the hall.

This promise I had made had not been only for Rosalie's benefit, I meant it; I wasn't upset about him being unreasonable about this. He wanted to make me happy, he wanted to do _this _for me, but it was something he was afraid to do. The absurd idea he had that he could hurt me. But because it was him, it just made me love him more. This was so unimportant in the scheme of things. I was his wife, we were going to spend eternity together, he gave me something more than the simple pleasure, he gave me himself. I smiled as I thought about this.

"Bella, my love, please, tell me what you are thinking. Tell me why you stopped…" It had become too much, he broke the silence.

I looked over at him – how long had I been drifting? – and smiled. "Rosalie," I told him truthfully. I had never told him about this exchange; it was between her and I.

This answer didn't help him any. He had a look of pain in his eyes.

"Do you mind if I come back over and sit with you?" I asked him shyly.

He eyed me wearily. "Since when is it not okay, or do you ask?" He was alarmed now. "Did I hurt you? Is there something wrong?"

He is always so concerned. "Of course not Edward, I just wanted to be sure you were ready for me to be close again." I moved to him quickly now, it felt like it had been too long since I touched him last. Sitting against him, my head against his still shirtless, hard, perfect chest, I sighed, being near him made everything alright.

"Bella, talk to me, please, tell me why you stopped. Tell me why you were thinking of Rosalie…" the last part of this was full of confusion and curiosity.

"Edward," I started. I had decided I would tell him the truth and I would make him understand. "You were not enjoying yourself, so I stopped." I pause there. I had to think it through.

"What? Why would you think that?" He was not happy about my answer, but he could not deny it.

"Edward, you may always be solid, but when you're tense, you are a rock. I am not interested in making love to a rock," I was determined to get this out, not to have second thoughts. "Now, don't argue with me. Don't try to tell me that you will relax or that you want to do this. I know how you feel about it, I know you were doing this for me…but I am going to do this for you. We are going to wait." I felt this sounded final.

"We'll see," he said softly after a short time. I didn't respond, I just leaned against him and breathed deeply. It was still early, we had no where to go.

"Bella?" he was asking permission to ask something else. I just tilted my head back so I could see his face. "Why were you thinking of Rose?" his expression was amused now.

I blushed; he sighed and ran his hand against my cheek. "That, I won't tell you," I told him. "It was just a conversation we had."

"Hmm, interesting," he replied, thoughtfully.

"Don't go snooping, it wasn't anything that fascinating, it was personal." I warned him. I knew he would be sure to ask so he could read her when she wouldn't tell him, or she might tell him, I didn't know.

He laughed. "I love you," he whispered.

"Me too," I smiled up at him.

Suddenly he pulled me around to him and began kissing me like he had before. This time I tensed up, he would not win, I had made the decision, and we were waiting.

He pulled away when we felt me become rigid. He began to laugh. "Bella, I heard you, was are not doing that today, but you are my wife, I can at least kiss you, can't I?" he asked innocently. My favorite crooked smile was on his face.

"By all means," I replied as I fell into his kiss.

He held me close; we lay on our sides, no air between our bodies. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me close, never too tight this time. I wrap my leg around his waist as he begins kissing me along my jaw, allowing me to catch my breath. His hand moves to my outer thigh as he pulls our bodies even closer if it were possible; his hand tracing along my back slowly, his tongue sliding against my lips softly, his body moving against me in a way that I have never felt before, my body longing for him as always.

I feel my resolve breaking. I feel my body betraying me, making movement towards a place where I had decided we would not go. He is enjoying this, I reasoned, so why not? Just as the last of my reluctance fell away, my heart began to pound against my chest at the prospect of what was happening, I felt it again.

The tension. His tension. He was still trying, he was doing well until he felt like I was ready, then he could not hide it anymore. He wasn't as good of an actor as he thought he was.

I pulled away from him, having to fight hard against my own body. He looked at me in confusion again. I did not move away from him, I just readjusted so that I was in a bit less of an intimate position and rolled my eyes. "You are good, but not that good…" I said with what little determination I had found.

"We'll see," he said again pulling me to him for a short soft kiss.

* * *

Ok, I only have a couple more chapters of this story...it is more fluff than anything so it couldn't last long...in my thoughts of breaking Dawn there is alot more to it than a wedding and this and I wouldn't have the slightest idea of what it would be and I won't even venture a guess...but here is my question for you...**_Do they or don't they? I haven't decided yet...what do you think...I have some thoughts on both..._**

oh, and I do think Rosalie has a heart and loves her family...


	6. Hurt

_**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. **_

_**In addition, if there is any dialogue Bella is in earshot of, or involved in, it is all Mrs. Meyer's genius and some of the internal dialogue may be taken from words that Edward will later say or paraphrase to Bella or another character. **_

Hmm…one more meadow scene…and a memory of telling Charlie…

* * *

**Hurt**

She was sitting across from me, too far for me to feel her warmth…just too far. I had only left her side for brief periods of time since she moved into our house, and only when absolutely necessary. Having her so close to me – right in front of me – and not touching her, it was excruciating.

I tilted my head to the side try to see her eyes, to understand what had happened. If only I could see her thoughts, I could fix whatever the problem was. I had not even been touching her; I don't think I could have hurt her. I could _never _hurt her, or more over would never hurt her on purpose.

That's why this was hard. It was frivolous – unnecessary – but I wanted to make her happy and I could see it from her point of view, which is why I had agreed to try. But I could never forgive myself if I hurt her, even one cell in her body.

She shot me a glare that said that she needed some time; I could hedge my curiosity for a small time, though I never broke my gaze.

She looked so soft and delicate, so beautiful, how could I be so lucky? This wonderful creature had taken me, and planned on staying with me for an eternity. As much as I didn't like the means, I still hoped for eternity.

My thoughts went to that day when we shared our plans spend our _lives_ together with our families.

After leaving the clearing that day, I drove us to her house. She said she was just nervous, I couldn't tell what exactly she was thinking – of course! – But I could tell she might have broken down into tears at any moment. This worried me too, she usually reserved her tears for anger, I tried to convince myself that I had never see her this nervous, she had never had to deliver this type of news.

I held her hand as I drove; hoping she would speak to me, give me some idea of what she was thinking. Finally I had to ask her, "Bella, love, are you all right?"

Shocked at the sudden broken silence her eyes met mine. "Edward…" I didn't interrupt her long pause. "Edward," she started again, "I am scared."

"Of me," I asked.

"Of course not…"

"Of Charlie?" I couldn't imagine her being afraid of anything, much less her father.

"No, of hurting Charlie…and not even by disappearing…I am afraid me leaving him so soon will hurt him."

I looked at her intently, "Bella, I told you we do not have to be married, not now."

She scowled at that comment. "I am happy about being your wi–, yours," she finished with a small smile. Not very convincing when she couldn't say the word, but I let it go.

"It is just him and I have not had a lot of time. I only visited summers up until I moved here and then I met you…then I was yours, never giving Charlie a chance."

"Bella…what do you want to do?" I had stopped driving now and pulled off the road. "We can give him time, I am in no hurry; we will have eternity, if that is still what you want."

Resolve was in her voice now, "No, we are doing this now. I want to marry you, be your _wife._ I will just make the most out of what time I have left with him." I searched her eyes again.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt anyone. Not him…not you." She whispered the last words.

"You won't hurt me if you can't be my wife now, I understand." A small lie. We were in real life now, not like in the meadow, she was having second thoughts on her promise, I understood, but it still hurt somewhere deep down. I was determined not to let her know that.

Tears came to her eyes, dropping in big wet drips down her cheeks. "I hurt everyone…I am so sorry…"

I immediately pulled her to me. My chest hurt at the site of her tears, my still heart broke to have her hurting so much. "Bella, we just talked about this, you can't do everything for everyone else, do what you need to do." I kissed her hard, letting her know I meant it.

Her pulse quickened to a dangerous pace. I pulled away from her, afraid I was making the decision difficult. "Why are we stopped? It's time to go break my dad's heart." She smiled at me through her tears.

I leaned over and kissed her tear soaked cheek, "I am a very selfish monster," I told her as I pulled the car back into the road. We road in silence the rest of the way to her house, I stole glances at her, watching the changes in her eyes as her resolve strengthened. My pale, fragile beauty was quick to recover I thought.

As we parked in the driveway behind her father's cruiser she smiled up at me. "Edward, no matter his reaction I need you to tell me how much I am hurting him" I could only nod as I moved around the car to open her door.

We walked into the house; Charlie called from the living room, "Bella?" _and, no doubt Edward since I didn't hear them pull up,_ he thought with a sneer. I reminded myself that I deserved his hatred, I was the one that hurt them both, and now…

"Yeah Dad, it's us," she called back.

_Package deal…package deal…_he thought. I had noticed this chant in his head before, it had taken me some time to understand it, but now I knew, he was only reminding himself that Bella and I were a _package deal,_ to have her, he had to accept me. He was trying, but what I had done was unforgivable, and now look at what I was about to do to him. I couldn't convince myself any more than I could convince Bella this would turn out well.

We walked into the living room where Charlie was watching a basketball Finals game, I could tell it wasn't much of a game because his thoughts we on us, he was curious about our arrival at such an odd time of day. He looked over at Bella's flushed face noticing her recent weeping. _Fighting,_ he thought with a slight sound of triumph. This was going to be hard.

"Is everything all right Bella?" he asked.

"It's actually great dad," she said sounding like she meant it.

"Oh…" he looked up for an explanation. _Great? She has been crying, what could be great and cause her to cry? _I was afraid he would guess before she told him, so I lead her to the chair, sitting down first and placing her beside me.

Charlie's eyes narrowed at us, I could see he had not guessed yet, but was getting close so I leaned forward and whispered to her, "You want me to tell him?"

_Tell me what? Oh God…would she think being pregnant was great? I knew I trusted her too much when she told me…_he didn't want to think about it so he made himself turn back to the game until we decided to speak to him.

Bella shook her head at me, the soft movement stirred the air, her intoxicating aroma hit me hard, I breathed in deep, it was like heaven to me, made what we were doing and the difficulty we were facing all worth it.

"Dad," she said quietly, but Charlie was waiting for her to address him and immediately turned his attention back to us. "_We _need to tell you something…" Charlie sighed heavily at the inflection of the pronoun_. _

_Calm…she loves him…whatever it is her happiness is most important. _We always agreed on this matter.

"Dad, Edward has asked me to marry him." She said it quick.

_Marriage? _His mind was whirling. I was surprise to hear that this was the last thing he thought we could possibly be here to tell him. Neither of us expected his first question, "And school?" he looked at both of us now.

Bella's eyes were wide as she looked over at me, trying to figure out what Charlie was thinking; I raised my eye brows in confusion. I had not seen the calmness coming any more than she had. "We are going, dad, we will just be married when we do," she had an optimistic tone in her voice now.

"I assume this means you will be doing this soon then?" he guessed correctly.

I could feel the blush in her cheeks as she answered, "In August, before we leave for school, we have not had time to talk about any other details." I could tell she didn't want him to know we had been planning this without him knowing.

_One, two, three, four…_he was keeping himself calm; he knew what an argument would lead to. _She would chose him if I flew off the handle, there is no reason…I asked her to tell me, I saw this coming._ He had one more thought that I felt Bella might accept better from me.

"Bella, would you mind if your father and I speak alone for a moment?" She whipped around, her clear brown eyes panicking. I smiled at her, winking to let her know it wasn't my idea.

"Sure…" she slowly moved from the chair, "I need to think about how I am going to tell Renee anyway…" She walked up the stairs.

I looked at Charlie, visibly pleased that he did not have to ask her to leave. We waited until we were sure Bella had actually gone into her room. She tried to stop at the top of the stairs to listen but continued to her room with a huff when I loudly cleared my throat.

_Package deal…_this had done nothing to soothe his hatred for me. _He will swear to me and if he breaks his promise, so help me…_he closed his eyes for a moment. Turning off the game he sighed deeply and turned to stare intently at me.

"Edward, she is only eighteen," He said through clinched teeth, still attempting to be calm.

"As am I," _technically._

Reasonably, he asked, "why does it have to be now?"

I could answer this one truthfully, but I hesitated. Give_ her time to grow up and have a life outside of you, _he thought, _be patient, give her a chance._

"Charlie," I hoped I was making the right choice, "the timing is her idea, I asked her to wait."

_Then go away, go off to Dartmouth and leave her alone…_he thought about this a second while I did the same. We both came to the same conclusion.

I was going to answer his thought anyway. "I promised her I would never leave her again unless she wanted me to, sir. I meant it; I would never make such a mistake again. I could never leave her. I hope you can believe me when I say that. I know what you went through when I left last year. I understand why you don't trust me. I can only tell you this and hope you can hear my promise, I will always love her and stay with her…forever."

This speech opened Charlie up in a way I could never imagine. He didn't edit himself in his response. "How can I trust that?!" His thoughts went to those months after I left Bella, _finding her in the forest, broken and all but dead to the world, the months of silence and sadness._ As always these images almost brought me to my knees, my heart breaking. I tried to shake it off as he continued. "Edward, you can't know what it did to her, to _us._ It was like she was _dead!" _The word hit me hard. "You have to swear to me you will never hurt her again, in any way. I want to believe you won't, I see how you and her are; I can see there is something between you, something that I have never seen in two people before. Renee told me, but I hadn't seen it until I started watching. I am trying to accept it, but I cannot stand by and allow this if there is any chance you will hurt her again." His voice never rose above a loud whisper.

The emotion over took me, he cared for her so much. I was taking her away from him, and in his heart, not his head, I think he knew it was more than just taking her away in marriage, he somehow knew that this would be forever, though he wasn't admitting that to himself. He was hurt, though not in a way that would not heal, just a hurt that needed to be filled with an oath, my oath to never hurt her. I could give him this oath.

"Charlie, I can, I can promise you, _swear to you_, that nothing like what happened last year will ever happen again. I will do everything in my power to give her everything she will ever need or want." I thought about my promise to Bella, my promise to turn her into a monster, I had to convince myself in this short second that by doing this, killing her by all rights, I was not hurting her really – I decided would have to lie to myself to make the next statement true – "Sir, I will never hurt her again."

Charlie only shook his head, his mind trying to convince his heart that I was telling the truth. "Fine, but if you break that promise…" there was no amusement in his words. "Was there something else you wanted to say to me?" he asked, remembering I was the one who asked Bella to leave.

"No, sir. I wanted to tell you just what I have told you." He nodded and turned the television back on. I could only sit and think about how this dreaded event had turned out, how I could honestly tell Bella that the hurt Charlie had was small and he understood our decisions, the ones he knew.

I wish Renee had been as easy…she didn't want to be reasonable, her prejudice wasn't against me, just marriage…but that was something I didn't want to think about just now, my mind wanted to focus on my wife, sitting so far away, lost in thought.

"Bella, my love, please, tell me what you are thinking. Tell me why you stopped…" I couldn't stand it anymore; she was too far from me.

She looked at me thoughtfully, "Rosalie," she said simply with a ghost of a smile. I stared at her, trying vainly to understand.

Her checks filled with a rush of blood as she asked, "Do you mind if I come back over and sit with you?"

Surprised by this odd question I asked bewildered, "Since when is it not okay, or do you ask? Did I hurt you? Is there something wrong?" Had I already broken my promise?

"Of course not Edward, I just wanted to be sure you were ready for me to be close again." I stared at her as she moved to me and rested her head on my chest. I had not realize that I should have had a hard time being near her after what we had just been doing, it had been so difficult to focus, when she moved away my mind had relaxed. I felt bad about this, that I couldn't want it more.

She still seemed to be lost in her own head, a complication since I could not be there with her. "Bella, talk to me, please, tell me why you stopped." I thought of the other question that I had the strangest of answers she had given me, "Tell me why you were thinking of Rosalie…"

She answered the first in a quiet voice, "Edward, you were not enjoying yourself, so I stopped"

Why did some many things that she said surprise me? Of course she stopped because of me; it was always about someone else with this perfect creature. I had thought I was doing well, but it was becoming obvious I had been wrong.As innocent as I could without lying I asked her why she thought I was not _enjoying myself_.

"Edward, you may always be solid, but when you're tense, you are a rock. I am not interested in making love to a rock." She continued, giving me no time to protest "Now, don't argue with me. Don't try to tell me that you will relax or that you want to do this. I know how you feel about it, I know you were doing this for me…but I am going to do this for you. We are going to wait." She was smug in her resolve.

She was letting go of the one really reasonable thing she had asked of me. I couldn't let her do this. I could do this; I had gotten through a lot since I had found her, she was sacrificing everything for me, no matter how much she denied any sacrifice.

I could relax, I could give her this, I wanted it too, it was no real sacrifice for me. My body responded to her in every way, I would just have to turn off my mind. I knew there was no use arguing with her after her declaration, but I could persuade her, we had time. I simply whispered in her hair, "We'll see."

We sat in silence again for a short time before my curiosity got the best of me, "Bella?" she pushed her head against me looking up at me waiting for my question, "Why were you thinking of Rose?" It seemed so odd that she would be out here and thinking of Rosalie. They had been friendly lately, but I had not seen anything that would explain Bella thinking about her while we were alone and attempting to make love. I found it oddly funny.

She blushed again. I let a sigh escape at the sudden warmth of her face as I gently brushed my fingers against her cheeks. She wasn't going to tell me, "Just a conversation we had." She told me.

Where was I during this conversation, "hmm, interesting." I would have to investigate. She knew me too well.

"Don't go snooping, it wasn't anything that fascinating, it was personal." Rose wouldn't tell me anyway I thought, she was almost as obscure as Alice sometimes.

My sisters and wife. Women…I chuckled. "I love you," I whispered.

"Me too," she almost sung.

At that moment, something in her voice or maybe the wind had pushed her beautiful scent into my lungs, but I wanted her. I pulled her around to me, kissing her hard. I touched her face as my lips hungrily move against her mouth. I felt her stiffen in my hands. I pulled her back and laughed at the expression on her face, my stubborn Bella.

I conceded that we were not going to do _that_. I reasoned with her, "but you are my wife, I can at least kiss you, can't I?" Giving her no reason to think I would try to convince her of more, when had I ever, why would she doubt me?

Without a second thought she pressed her lips against me. "By all means."

I could do this, she would be helpless in my attempt, she would give in. I just had to convince her, show her how much I wanted her.

I pulled her down on the blanket, pulling her against me, her leg wrapped around my waist automatically. I break from her lips so she can breathe, her breath heavy with desire. I reach down and pull her leg tight against me; I want her to feel my desire, my willingness. I move my hand against her back and rolled my tongue against her slightly parted lips. She was being cautious at first, her movements were hesitant, but her resolution was waning. Suddenly, I felt her press against me with the same goal as my movements had; I heard her heart race with anticipation of our contact. My desire flared, I felt the yearning to pull her under me, I pushed the urge back, I did not want to be too forceful.

She pulled away from me, untangling our bodies and shook her head at me with amusement. "You are good, but not that good…" her resolve for waiting coming back.

If she could only know how much I wanted it, that whatever it was that made her stop again was fleeting…I would not hurt her, I think I knew that now. I still had time, I told myself, we would be one before I condemned her to her death. I looked into her eyes, _my _resolve now solid and whispered as I leaned in to kiss her again, "We'll see."

* * *

again...long...this story isn't getting much response, but I will finish it eventually...

I may have to raise the rating,but still nothing too graphic, I don't feel like Stephanie would be describing things like that in too much detail...but I will probably raise the rating either way...things will get slightly - err...- more mature in the next chapter...and then, who knows!

The better the response...the faster I will work to get to it... my Midnight Sun story gets much more play ;)

and by all means, please read my version of midnight sun...I am already past the accident, I will be getting to the falling in love very soon! (the chapter named CRUSH is my favorite thing I have written so far! Great Edward/Emmette/Jasper interaction...)


	7. Contact

_**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. **_

_**In addition, if there is any dialogue Bella is in earshot of, or involved in, it is all Mrs. Meyer's genius and some of the internal dialogue may be taken from words that Edward will later say or paraphrase to Bella or another character. **_

This is short…no memories or flashbacks in this one… the tables had turned in the last chapter…still very tame …just a little more _exposure…_

* * *

**Contact**

He knew I had woken up, his arms moved slowly from my waist as he began tracing his fingertips against my arm. I knew what was coming next, but my heart began to race all the same.

Since that day in the meadow – Had it already been a week? – things had changed a lot. He never pulled away from the kiss, though he maintained that he respected my decision to wait – always adding that it was just as long as it was what I wanted, reminding me that I had to make that decision when it _really _mattered. He seemed to be testing me, especially in the early mornings.

I opened my eyes, looking over my shoulder at my husband and he took it as a cue that he could reposition us. He pulled me under him swiftly. The first morning when he did this I had been so shocked, I had yelped loudly, but now I expected it. While I knew I wanted to wait, I had no problem being pinned under his perfection; his eyes smoldered as he smoothed my hair and looked into my eyes.

He pressed his body against me in earnest, putting enough weight on me that it felt dangerous, kissing me hard. The tension that had always presented itself was gone during these moments, but it always returned before my resolve was broken.

This morning was no exception. Today it had taken less time than most of the other mornings for me to break away from the passionate embrace. I was a little sorry about this.

"Bella, would you please just give me one, just one bad moment…one tense moment; I will show you that it is fleeting." He was pleading. "I want you so bad; I want to make love to my wife."

He was exaggerating of course, I knew he wanted me, but he also was so afraid to hurt me that he _wanted_ to wait until I was a vampire, he was only insistent because he thought it was what I wanted. I looked over at him and suddenly my mouth dropped open when I realize what he had just said – out loud – in a house with six other vampires with incredible auditory abilities. "EDWARD!" I whispered, the blood running to my cheeks. I stared at him in horror.

He looked at me in shock. "What?" completely unaware of what he had done.

I put my index finger to my lips, indicating for him to be quiet, motioning towards the door, hoping he realized what I was communicating. He looked at me inquisitively, trying to understand my gestures. And then he laughed lightly.

"Bella, no one is here, they went on a _camping _trip," he told me, still amused at my embarrassment.

I looked at him suspiciously. "Why did no one tell me they were leaving?" Alice told me everything, it was odd that she forgot to mention hunting; we had spent the entire day together the day before.

Edward just shrugged, a smile spreading across his perfect face. "Bella, are you nervous about being alone with me in the house?" His beautiful features teasing me.

Rolling my eyes at him I leaned over and kissed him quickly as I moved to get off of the bed. But before I had time to pull away from him he pinned me under him again, this time growling, showing me his perfect white teeth. I giggle at his attempt to be scary. He could never be scary to me. "Terrifying," rolling my eyes again.

"Not my intent," his eyes telling me he had something else on his mind.

And he calls me stubborn? He is relentless. But it was not necessarily a bad thing, there was always the time before he came back to himself, those were fun.

"Well, then what is this about then?" I ask him with my version of a seductive voice. Another low growl escaped his throat as he pushed against me as he had before. I had never allowed him to take control again after the initial attempt at persuasion; it always seemed safer to flee to the bathroom to ready myself for the day. But he wasn't interested in protest this morning, and my will power was not that strong.

I did not have to pull away this time, after a while, he rolled us to our side, still holding me close, he placed on last soft, cold kiss against the hollow of my neck, and looked into my eyes.

"Bella?" He almost whispered my name. The heat in his voice sent shivers through my body. I blushed knowing he could feel every movement. He smiled, almost shyly. I didn't say anything, waiting for him to say what he was thinking.

He didn't say anything; instead he pushed me onto my back softly. He moved over me slowly, his hands holding his body high above me, the soft smile still on his beautiful lips. I felt his bended knee against the bed between my thighs. There were the tremors rushing through my body again.

He leaned forward slowly, brushing his tongue against my parted lips, his mouth moving against my lips softly. I breathed his sweet scent into my lungs, my heart racing at the sudden tenderness. This was a new tactic.

He began kissing me softly down my chin and then against my neck as he had so many times, but then suddenly he stopped at the hollow of my neck as he had before, he seemed to hesitate but then moved his hands from my shoulders to my waist. He began to move his hands against my waist as his lips lingered against my neck.

Suddenly I realized his hands were on my skin. He had moved his hands beneath the shirt I was wearing and was now slowly moving them against my sides and across my back. I felt my body respond to his touch. I had touched his bare stomach and chest with my hands on most days, but he had never made contact with my body in this way, every move we had made up until this moment had been guarded by my clothing. I loved this.

His mouth had lingered on my neck as he did this, but he slowly looked up at me as if to gage my reaction. I smiled and closed my eyes, hoping he realize how much I was enjoying the new contact.

I did not have to wait long to find out if he knew I was happy with this new development. He had worked my shirt up to just below my chest, exposing my stomach and was moving his fingers against my skin

I felt a moment of shyness before I convinced myself that this was perfect. I would not stop him, I knew that much, I was his; my soul and _body._ Even in my protest I always knew if I ever thought he _really _wanted something from me, he would get it, even this. Still I waited for the slightest indication it was not what he wanted.

He was showing no hesitation now as he lowered his lips against my bare stomach. I flinched in surprise at the cool touch, though my skin was burning at the very place where his lips touched. I let out a small moan to emphasize the pleasure I felt.

He continued to move his hands against my revealed body as he moved his lips against me. My heart was racing, my body trembling at his touch. My hands had moved to his head, wrapping my fingers through his bronze hair. His movements were slow and thoughtful. I had no resolve in this; I wanted this, all of it.

His lips moved against my stomach slowly until they reached the bottom of my chest. I held my breath for what would come next but then I felt his lips hard against my lips, his bare body pressed against mine, my heart almost stopping at the sheer perfection of the contact. He pulled his lips from mine slowly, his body still firm against me, my hands still tangled in his hair.

Looking at me with a big smile spread across his features, he asked, "Now…would you like to reconsider waiting?"

* * *

Still very little response...it is kind of sad...but i _will _trudge on... :(

anyone care to tell me where i am going wrong??

**Thank you to those of you who do review****, it is always good to know someone is enjoying these besides myself. THANKS!! **


	8. Dazzled

_**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. **_

_**In addition, if there is any dialogue Bella is in earshot of, or involved in, it is all Mrs. Meyer's genius and some of the internal dialogue may be taken from words that Edward will later say or paraphrase to Bella or another character. **_

I have hit another wall with Shadow of the Midnight Sun this weekend…hopefully I can get back to it during the week…it is getting hard, I may have to get some assistance…anyway, so this story has gotten a little attention...a second chapter in one weekend…

_We get to go back a little in this chapter…the family is going out in the middle of the night...Edward suspects something…and then the rest of the chapter _;o)

* * *

**Dazzled**

_We are going hunting! _I hear Alice think, for my benefit, from downstairs. _All of us._

I get up slowly from the bed, pulling my arms from around my love very slowly as not to wake her. It was unusual for my family to suddenly decide to leave in the middle of the night. I was curious, I knew they were due for a trip soon, but usually I would have heard it coming.

"Carlisle, spur of the moment trip?" I asked with a raised eyebrow when I found my father in his study.

He looked up at me as he put away a book he had been reading. "Yes, it has been almost two weeks, it's that time," he said almost matter-of-factly. Almost. I heard something else in his voice, and his head. _And Alice insists…_

I looked at him, the curiosity still written on my face. He just shrugged.

"Alice," I called.

_What's going_ _on? I didn't mean to _wake_ you…_a giggle in her thoughts. They had always found it odd that I stayed with Bella while she slept; boring was more often the adjective they had used.

I walked down, the curiosity replaced by annoyance now. "Alice, why are you making everyone go out in the middle of the night? We just went out a week ago, so I know you do not _need_ to go."

She smiled up at me as I came to the bottom of the stairs. "Jasper needs to go…" she said.

"Oh no…don't blame this on me." Jasper had come into the stairway next to her. "I am not taking responsibility for _this,"_ he looked at me, _I am very sorry, I told her to leave it alone._

"Alice? What is this about?" She was giving Jasper a dirty look as he moved away from her to the other room.

_I saw your decisions tonight…thought I would save you the trip, _a smug smile on her face.

"ALICE!" I whispered sharply, dragging her out the front door to the middle of the front lawn, far enough that if we stayed quiet the rest of them might not hear. I saw Jasper looking out the window when I looked back at the house, his face full of amusement despite the trouble he would be in for giving up his wife later.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, "Alice, what did you tell everyone? Do they all know why you decided to drag them out of the house without notice?" My voice was bordering on alarm.

"I just told them we should go…" she shrugged.

"Okay, so _everyone_ knows. Do you have any idea how Bella will feel when she realizes this?" I asked her in an incredulous tone. "And I thought you were NOT going to _see_ that! "

"It couldn't help it…" she whispered. "Jasper has been feeling your frustration, and hers. He mentioned it and I wanted to help out if I could." So, it _was_ his fault too; I would have to have a word with him later. These were the drawbacks to having an empath and seer in the same house with you.

"Well, if you have been snooping, then you know how she feels about it anyway. She seems steadfast on the matter so it is pointless to do this…" I did not want to talk to her about this. "Just tell everyone to forget it for tonight and make some plans, so you aren't so obvious." I was whispering through my teeth, trying to stay calm.

_Edward, I don't see the past…and I didn't see Bella being steadfast about anything…_she shook her head. _I am not going to show you! I am not looking at it again…_

I looked at her in disgust, as if the thought of her showing me that was something I would ever want. "You shouldn't have been looking at all!" This conversation was getting worse and worse.

_Well, I did…but I haven't looked again since I told everyone we were going out._

"DON'T!" I almost shouted this time.

_Okay, no problem…but we are still going out, everyone is ready now. You do what you want and I won't look again, not on purpose, I promise. _

I sighed, that damage was done. I thought about the possibilities of Bella not recognizing what was behind the abrupt departure of our family. Not great, I frowned.

Alice was still standing in front of me with an innocent grin on her face now. _I promise, _she thought again, _it wasn't pleasant for me either,_ a small grimace on her face.

"Fine, but one thing…" I might as well have her to look again if I was going to go through with _my decision_. "Can you just look to be sure the rest of the _future_ is still in place, you know which part I mean…?" Just like last time, I saw my Bella in her head, as one of us.

"Great," I said dryly, this image being one that brought both joy and pain to my still heart. I turned away from her to return to my wife.

I walked through the house quickly, hoping not to run into anyone on my way. I could hear their thoughts though, to my relief none of them seemed to be thinking about Bella and I, not even Emmett, who I had expected the worse from.

No sooner I had thought about him, Emmett stepped into the hall in front of me. I braced myself.

_Hey little brother! Have a nice nap? _He was always the one with the most to say about my night time activities. I shook my head at him, indicating for him not to start tonight.

He smiled with a chuckle and began to walk past me. He stopped unexpectedly when he was beside me, turned and slapped me hard on the back, winking at me. This was so much worse than I thought.

--

I slipped back into the bed, sliding my arms around her waist again so she wouldn't be able to tell I had left her side while she slept.

My mind raced. I needed to make sure I was prepared. Alice had been right about my new plan; she just moved my time line up a little. I would almost be grateful for the time alone with Bella if I wasn't mortified by her strategy.

Trying not to think about Alice any more, my mind went back to the task at hand. I just needed her to say she wanted to _try_ again. She knew I had been trying to change her mind, but my mind and body betrayed me every time I had gotten close to breaking her will. She was so sure that I did not really want to make love to her until she was changed and being Bella, I could not convince her otherwise.

The plan was an obvious one, subtle too, I thought. I knew how to get a reaction out of my beautiful Bella, and now I knew how to use it in a way that she surely would not be able to resist. I almost felt bad, knowing that I would be manipulating her to this degree, but it needed to be done, it was for her. And myself if I wanted to be honest, I had wanted it for sometime, but now I felt that it was something I needed – we needed – to share, _now_, before I drained the life from her_._

I knew how I would do this, and possibly keep Bella from realizing anything funny about the family's sudden departure. I just had to be patient now. My parents and siblings had been gone for several hours now, Alice not daring to even say goodbye before they left. Bella would wake soon.

My first step would be easy. I would just do what I had been doing for the past six mornings. I put this into action as soon as I saw her deep brown eyes look back at me as she woke up. I had decided that I would satisfy that craving to have her under me before it had a chance to sneak up on me in our lust; I knew I could control it when I started out in control. She seemed to like this, only screaming out in surprise that first morning, which had ended that attempt before it started. But the other mornings had gone well, some mornings being more _productive _than others. It was always perfect until I could feel her body press against me that tiny fraction more, then my mind would race, my body tense. Each morning I assured her that it was passing but to no avail.

This morning was to be no exception, not as far as she would know. Holding her underneath me, running her fingers through my hair and against my back, feeling her warmth against my body, I clenched my muscles to replicate my tension, I knew I would have been able to get by with just this first step this morning, I had not doubts, we were going to make love. But this morning's inspiration was something I was looking forward to and wanted to put into action, still, I played the part.

"Bella, would you please just give me one, just one bad moment…one tense moment; I will show you that it is fleeting," I asked her, thought I wouldn't need it today. "I want you so bad; I want to make love to my wife," there being no bigger truth at this moment.

She seemed to be contemplating my plea as she had every morning, but I could tell it was no different today. Suddenly, her cheeks turned that delicious shade of pink. "EDWARD!" she said with an intake of breath, her face full of alarm.

"What?!" The change in her expression was jarring.

She began miming for me to be quiet; she thought the others would hear us. I was amused by her reaction, a maybe a little wary of her realizing the implication of what I was about to tell her. "Bella, no one is here, they went on a _camping _trip," I tried to sound blasé in the statement.

"Why did no one tell me they were leaving?" I could see the suspicion in her features.

Shrugging as if I didn't feel there was anything odd about their departure and hoping to distract her, I decided to move to the next part of my plan. Twisting her last statement around to tease her, I asked, "Bella, are you nervous about being alone with me in the house?"

She leaned over to kiss me as she always did when she had decided we were done with the bed and I pulled her back under me, a small growl coming from my throat at the contact. She had a momentary look of shock on her face but recovered quickly.

A sarcastic, "Terrifying," and small laugh was her only response as she moved under me, indicating she wanted to be released.

Not allowing her to escape my grasp, I whispered, "not my intent."

Lowering her voice to a soft whisper, the slightest tone of elation, she asked, "well, then what is this about?" She was still struggling half heartily to free herself while staring into my eyes.

The teasing in her tone caused an involuntary growl this time as I pulled her into our new embrace. I didn't hold us there long before I pulled us to our sides, our bodies still intertwined.

My head was spinning again, I knew what I was about to do, I was going to change the game again, maybe finish it, but there was something harassing me. She wouldn't expect this, she wouldn't see it coming, it only seemed right that she would know, but what if she didn't agree? This was so calculated, I felt like I was taking advantage of my pale fragile wife.

My body still feeling the effects of our embrace, I looked over at my beautiful bride and asked her permission to speak. As her name left my lips I felt her entire body shiver with pleasure. Despite never asking the question, her reaction to me reminded me that she was mine; she had told me this on several occasions. This would make her happy, and if it moved us closer to _our_ goal, it was what I would do.

I moved over her again, this time not pressing myself against her. I moved my head down and kissed her very softly; slowly rolling my tongue against her lips again, her mouth parted slightly as I exhaled into her and inhaled her gorgeous scent in my nose and mouth. As I continued to kiss her, her heart and breathe reacting as it always had to my actions, I decided it was time to move the final part of the plan into place.

I moved my hands to her waist and began moving my hands underneath her shirt. I held my breath as my fingers made contact with her bare skin, soft and perfect. I began moving my hands faster, against her sides and back, being slow in the execution of my intent.

I looked into her eyes, making sure that she was okay with these new events. Her eyes closed, her head tilted back, I took these as signs to proceed. There were no signs of the hesitation from the days before in her face or movements.

One last step, the one I had been looking forward to since I had developed this plan. I pulled myself down and began tracing my fingers against her methodically exposed stomach slowly as I lowered my lips to kiss her softly above the waist of her pants, her stomach tighten at my touch.

I heard a small groan of passion escape her lips, fueling my desire further to make this the day. I felt the heat from her skin burning my lips and hands and proceeded kissing her on every inch of her bare abdomen, the heat becoming more and more intense.

The response from her body, the small tremors, speeding heart, and her hands now tightly knotted in my hair, I knew that I had changed her mind; I knew I could get her to agree to try again. She knew it was coming, I would ask her again, and she wouldn't hesitate this time, this was enough. I knew it was enough. But as I came to the top of her stomach, I knew if I just took it one step further I would not have to ask…if I just removed her shirt…

No, I thought. That is not what I wanted; I wanted her to tell me it was what_ she_ wanted. As long as she was maintaining that she wanted to wait that is what I would do, I did not want her to feel manipulated or forced, but _dazzled_ would be okay. So moving back up and kissing her warm lips once more, my normally cold bare stomach blazing against her exposed skin, I pulled back and trying to sound collected asked, "Now…would you like to reconsider waiting?"

* * *

Ok, well...I don't think I am planning on teasing much longer...it may be that time...and I think I may cut down on some of the repetition now that it will be a little less thinking involved...

_review review review_...I will get to it faster... ;)

Thanks for the support!


	9. Perfect

_****_

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this.

I think it is that time…one chapter, one point of view I think…

* * *

**Perfect**

She hadn't expected that. She stared at me blankly trying to decide if I was serious. I was of course. She had to tell me she wanted to try again, it wasn't up for discussion.

"Edward," she was still breathless, the heat in her voice made my body ache. She just had to answer me, and we would both be happy, but she couldn't seem to find her voice, at least this is what I wanted to believe.

I leaned into her again, pressing my lips against her soft mouth, "Bella, please," I was begging now not teasing, I had nothing left, I wanted this, "please, just say _yes_…for me…" The last part wasn't even for her benefit; I was being selfish now.

I wasn't sure when it had happened, if it was her voice when she said my name or the heat radiating from our bare skin against one another, any anxiety I had was gone. I knew I _could _hurt her, I knew the possibilities, but I had a sudden bravado.

I thought back to our courtship, a courtship against all odds. She should have been dead, we couldn't work, our love wasn't possible, but here we were; soul mates, more in love than two beings had the right to be, married, and facing an eternity of complete bliss. I felt like nothing could stop us, no reality mattered except her and me.

I continued to kiss her tenderly, giving her time to answer. I fought myself to not take control of the situation, be damned her stubbornness, I wanted her and she wanted me. Just as my endurance was beginning to wavier she finally spoke again.

"Edward," her voice still heavy, "I – I don't know…" My heart fell at those words.

"Bella, tell me, what don't you know?" I moved us to our sides, never allowing any space between our bodies.

As she sighed I breathed in her sweet scent again, my desire intensifying. I waited patiently for any sign of a reply. She did not say anything still, she was struggling, my plan had failed.

Now I sighed and moved slightly to release her from my tight embrace, as I did this, her hands, now flat against the bed, shot around my head to stop me from pulling away. "No," she whispered, "be patient, please." I obliged.

After a short time she smiled at me, "Ask me again…if you want…"

"If I want?" I looked at her in amusement; our bodies were close enough that what I wanted was no secret.

A shy smile still on her face, "Ask me again…" she repeated.

"Bella, my beautiful wife, would you please make love to me…now," it wasn't the same question, but it was the one I wanted answered.

"Edward, my perfect husband, there is nothing in this world that I want more at this moment," she said with such an airy tone that I shuddered against her.

I had wanted this answer all week, and here it was, and it was perfect, I wasn't ready for it before, but now I was. Then something crossed my mind. I had to be sure of one more thing, before…

"Bella? Did you want to go to our meadow?" my embrace still firm but the question was sincere, we had discussed it and that was the place that was special to us, I wanted this to be perfect for her.

She looked at me, a big smile spreading across her face, "I think we should stay here, remember you told me you wanted to show me the benefits of this bed, I think it's time you _really_ showed me. I wouldn't want to have to start sleeping on that couch again."

Laughing despite myself I kissed her softly. In one swift movement, I pulled her to the edge of the bed so she was sitting in front of me. I looked into her eyes and leaned in, kissing her, allowing her to kiss me back fully, as our tongues met for the first time my knees almost buckled at the taste of her mouth. Her heartbeat fluttered faster than I had ever heard it as I pulled away, I wasn't nervous, but we both knew that it was too dangerous, she even agreed on this, the venom was too potent.

I smiled as she lifted her arms above her head, her eyes telling me what she wanted. I moved to her and slowly lifted the hem of her shirt as I pulled it over her head. I stared at this new sight, her beautiful body, exposed to me for the first time. My eyes took in her perfectly pale skin, the line of her hips and waist, her flawless breast; she was the most beautiful being that ever walked the planet. Blush rushed to her cheeks as my stare lingered.

An involuntary growl formed in my chest, a sighed followed. Unable to wait any longer to touch her, I moved towards her, my hands pushing her shoulders back against the bed and I kneeled over her, my knee sliding between her thighs gently, her leg twisting around my leg as I pulled myself on top of her, our bodies meeting in all the right places, and kissed her hard. My hands began to explore my bounty, my cold skin blazing from the touch. I slowly kissed her, moving from her lips to her jaw, slowly kissing her in a solid line down her neck and collar bone to the warmth of her breast. I moved my mouth against her slowly, taking in the intoxicating smell of her body and blood with every breath. She let out a soft moan as I moved down to her stomach again, my hands trailing across her chest.

My desire was breathtaking, like nothing I had ever felt before, even more compelling than my lust for blood; not hers, but any others. I didn't have to think about my movements, they were naturally slow and methodical in every instance. My body was responding to my needs and hers, this knowledge allowed me to proceed with my yearning to make love to my wife.

As if reading my mind, Bella smiled as I made my way back to her lips, her hands at my waist, working to unbutton the pants I still wore. I helped her with her task and pulled them off quickly, leaving me on top of her in just my boxers, my body very obvious in its desire. I repositioned us in the middle of the bed and pulled at the waist of the jogging pants she had on, she lifted her hips to assist as I threw them in the same corner as my own.

I fell on top of her again, pressing my body tightly against hers, as I kissed her with everything in my being. My still heart felt as if was going to burst with joy as her body moved against me, her heartbeat sounding dangerously fast. I moved my mouth close to her ear and asked, "Bella, love, are you okay?" my voice only intense with desire. Her answer was a low moan against my ear and a soft smile on her beautiful lips.

Our bodies moved against each other fluidly, both of us becoming impatient with the last of the constraints that separated us. I moved quickly to remove both of the articles of clothing, her heart stopped momentarily with this development, but with a lovely red blush her pulse went back to its overactive state. I pause, looking her face, the understanding of what was about to happen was apparent in her beautifully infinite brown eyes and the look was that of ecstasy. I was of the same mind.

I lowered myself once again, this time slowly, pressing myself into her. She gasped loudly, her eyes closing tight, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, holding her breath, she quivered under me. My body instinctively slowed, feeling every ounce of elation at every movement she made against me. My hands and mouth explored her body as we moved slowly against one another, every movement deliberate and perfect. Her moans were growing louder, mine worked to match hers.

"Bella…" I whispered into her mouth as I kissed her, her body shook under me, her heart back to the dangerous pace, her breath caught with a small scream. I closed my eyes as I felt our bodies relax at the same time, my breath tattered and shallow.

My mind was always on her, my beautiful Bella, so sensuously pressed against me, our bodies, like our souls, now one. My only desire was her happiness and with every movement and sound I understood her even more if possible, this was what she always wanted and I had almost denied her this passion, denied both of us this perfect act.

I moved off of her, covering our naked bodies with the gold comforter, pulling her against me still so that no space would separate us. Her heart rate slowed gradually and her breath became even, she was quiet, a small blush moving to her cheeks on several occasions as we held each other. I could think of no other way I wanted to spend my life, our eternity, than like this, her body against me, this certain kind of fatigue filling my mind and heart.

I kissed her softly while we laid in silence; twisting long strands of her hair in my fingers, her hands tracing my features, small satisfied sighs issuing from both of us as the time passed, without the need of an explanation. My mind was clear for the first time I could remember, the only thoughts were of her. No thoughts of danger or changing, not even of blood. I was content, happy.

"Edward?" she spoke for the first time since before. I looked at her, a smile I could not remove from my lips or mind growing larger at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, love?" I sighed.

She seemed to be hesitant in her thought. I did not push her. "Edward, we can do that again, can't we?" she asked as the blush rushed to her face.

A loud laugh escaped from my throat as I pulled her into my chest. "Oh, we _will_ do that again…"

* * *

Ok...so what does everyone think? Good? Bad? Something missing?

It feels kind of wrong, in far as I know, it is nothing Stephenie Meyer would ever write...but it was still somewhat modest I thought; nothing disrespectful of the characters I don't think...and it was interesting to write...

I am not planning on writing a Bella POV chapter for this unless there is significant demand...I found Edward to be quite interesting as I explored his reactions.

I could easily add one more chapter (a new scene)...but this may be it...I have not decided yet...I'll just say, "We'll see..." ;)


	10. Perfect, too

_**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. **_

_**In addition, if there is any dialogue Bella is in earshot of, or involved in, it is all Mrs. Meyer's genius and some of the internal dialogue may be taken from words that Edward will later say or paraphrase to Bella or another character. **_

After…just a little afterglow fluff…and a little bit more fun…

And yes, it has the same title as the last chapter, but it is a different scene, I just thought Bella gets her **_Perfect _**(too)…

* * *

**Perfect (too)**

I had decided that I never wanted to move; his arms tight around me, his cold body against me, nothing separating us. It was better than I could have ever imagined. Nothing was awkward, everything was perfect. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Bella?" he finally broke the silence, his voice making my body convulse slightly. I moved my face from his neck to meet his beautiful golden eyes, my voice was gone. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect." The word seemed inadequate for what I was feeling. I felt like I was floating, it was heavenly, better than heaven I imagined. As I laid my head against him again, I felt him chuckle softly, curious I looked up.

He had a smile, my favorite crooked smile, just slightly bigger on his lips. "Bella, I love you."

"I know." He laughed out loud this time. "What's so funny?" I finally had to ask; sometimes it would be nice if _I_ could read his mind.

He seemed to sober up a bit while forming his answer. "Well, it's just that you were the one who had _asked for this _and it was me who had to beg. How did that happen?" I smiled back at him.

"Hmm, good question," I teased. "I guess I was just too irresistible. You can't always be the responsible one, you know?" Now I laughed.

He pulled me against him in a very tight embrace. "You have no idea how irresistible you are." I just rolled my eyes and pressed my mouth against his. My heart raced, I wasn't sure how much more it could take today.

As I kissed him I thought of the kiss we had shared before, a forbidden kiss, a dangerous kiss. I think my pulse quickened more as I remembered it. His breath had always been inviting, the most intoxicating scent I had ever smelled, but the taste, the taste of the venom, was indescribable.

"What are you thinking?" he asked amusement still in his voice. I didn't want to upset him, I knew how he felt about putting me in danger, I was sure he regretted letting it happen. "Bella…" he was becoming impatient at my silence now.

I sighed; ready for the regret that I knew would be in any reply, "I was thinking about that kiss, earlier." I could see it in his eyes, he knew what kiss I was talking about, but surprisingly he did not look troubled at my admission.

"Mmm, yes, that was definitely memorable." He almost seemed reflective in his answer. I looked at him sideways as he continued. "The most dangerous thing that I let happen today – by far – yet I can't seem to find any remorse about it." I couldn't believe the way this was going.

"Well, remember, I am _irresistible_, so maybe you didn't _let_ it happen," I was enjoying this.

His eyes were sparkling as he kissed me once again, and then it happened. It was more than I could hope for, it was more than I could have ever dreamed. His tongue moved past my lips, into my mouth for the second time today. I felt my heart stop momentarily as his tongue found mine. The taste that rivaled even the passion that we had recently shared flooded my body. I couldn't catch my breath. The room felt like it was spinning out of control. It didn't last long but long enough. When he pulled away from me I looked at him in what could only be shock, trying to control my breathing

He just smiled. "I just wanted you to know how that feels to me, what kind of reaction _I _have," I was suddenly very aware of his body against me. In spite of my happiness, I blushed. "I am being very irresponsible today," he said darkly, shaking his head.

"I like irresponsible Edward," I muttered. His body shook with laughter, mine with desire.

His eyes suddenly filled with seriousness. "Bella, I don't think I will do that again." I nodded slowly, I understood, as wonderful as it was, I knew.

I thought of something, something I wanted. "I understand, but can I have one more request?" He looked at me, signaling me to ask. "Before you _change_ me…" the hardness remained in his eyes as I said this, but I continued. "Before…you have to kiss me like that again, it won't matter then, and it will make me _very _happy."

The tenderness returned to his features. "I think I can accommodate that," he whispered as he pulled me under him again. My body responded favorably to this shift, his intentions miming mine. Out bodies moved in sync, every motion sending waves of euphoria through my body. I bit my lip attempting not to scream with pleasure at the burning sensation his cold body caused in mine.

"Edward…" I sighed as our movements became more urgent. I felt his muscles tense, a sharp intake of breath in his chest; I froze.

He moved his mouth from my neck slowly and looked at me with a smile. "Sorry, love, _that_ was too much…" immediately I felt him relax again as his lips met mine, moving his body against me with the same purpose. My mind whirled from the sudden intensity, but I decided the questioning would have to wait; I wasn't willing to stop him.

Our bodies continued their search for release. My heart pounding in my chest still, I could not control it, not even now. He stifled soft moans against my skin as our movements intensified again, my moans becoming louder and more frequent every second. Just like the first time, he moved his mouth to mine; I tasted the sweetness of his breath for a moment and then small tremors erupted from my body, pushing against him, his body pressed into me firmly as to feel every quake. After a short time he pulled himself off of me slowly, never letting our bodies part still.

After catching my breath, I did not allow as much time to pass as I had last time. I looked over at my husband, a very content look on his face, and smiled. "Edward, I have to know what you meant."

"Meant by what, love?" he looked at me, feigning innocence.

"You know what…" I furrowed my eyebrows at his attempt, "_that was too much? _What did you mean by that?"

He did not answer immediately, thinking about the question longer than necessary. I looked at him in mock irritability, softening my glare when he began to look distraught. "You have to tell me, so I know what not to do...next time," the blood rushing to my face, betraying my confidence.

He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and sighed. "Bella, despite your assertion that I could never hurt you, I can promise you that is not the case." I began to protest, wanting to prove my point with today's activities, but he put his hand to my mouth to stop me. "I know, I didn't hurt you, but I could have. Like I told you before, my body shies away from the hurt that losing you would cause me, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't flare occasionally, I am not perfect."

"Yeah, right" I murmured under my breath. He was better than perfect.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Very far from it." He looked as if he wanted to say more but thought better of it.

He still had not answered my question. "Okay, not perfect, whatever you say…but what was it that was _too much?_" I needed to understand.

This was what he didn't want to say, I could see it in his eyes. "Edward, tell me…"

"I don't want to scare you…I like being _close _to you, if I tell you, you might want to wait until after to _try_ again…" his voice sounded worried.

I was struck by the awkwardness of his statement. He wanted me, he _wanted_ to make love to me again before my change, my heart soared. "Edward Cullen! I am married to a vampire, I live in a house with seven vampires, I am constantly being attacked by vampires…do you think I scare that easily?"

With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and began. "Bella, it was just one silly thing, it just took me by surprise is all. I have it under control; I didn't even have to think about control until that one tiny sound…" I looked at him in confusion, I had been making a lot of _sounds,_ I had no idea what he was talking about. "It was when you said my name…" he trailed off.

I remembered, his name was repeating in my head and I let it escape my lips once in the heat of passion. I did not realize this was when he tensed up. "I don't understand?" I said honestly, I thought that would make him happy.

He must have seen the hurt in my eyes because he pulled me to him again and quickly began to explain. "Oh, Bella, the sound of my name coming out of your mouth with so much desire and lust, it brought out the monster in me, it wanted to ravage you right then. I hope you understand, I did not want to hurt you, but my instincts are sometime too strong. It was not hard to dispel, but it caused the tension…it caused me to turn into a rock, as you so lovingly described it before." His eyes searched mine for a reaction.

His instincts wanted to _ravage _me? I tried to wrap my mind around what he told me and I realized that what I had wanted was as dangerous as he had said. But just as quickly as I realized this, I dismissed it. He was my Edward, he wouldn't hurt me, he said it was easy to push back, I was the one who overreacted by freezing. "Okay, so now we know…and I assume next time you will be ready for it…" I shrugged, not a big deal.

The tension broke as he laughed. "yeah, now we know that I wanted to kill you for a split second while we made love, no big deal!" his tone was unbelieving. "I'll never completely understand you Mrs. Cullen" My heart raced when he called me that, and I realized for the first time how very happy it made me.

I stayed in his arms for some time, just thinking about this perfect day, how everything had worked out so well. I had to wait a week, but it was better than I could have imagined. I was glad we had waited. Even if it had not happened in our meadow, we were here, in our home, on our bed, alone…

"Edward?" I said with some alarm, something had occurred to me just then. "Why did everyone leave in the middle of the night?" my voice raised slightly.

His expression was surprised at the change in the atmosphere. Quickly he moved to get out of the bed, finding his clothes. "Bella, didn't you promise Charlie you would spend some time with him today?" he asked as he handed me my shirt.

* * *

my block with my Midnight Sun story turned into this...I actually have a chapter about visiting Charlie in my head, but I am not sure it goes with this...it flows a little, but this one has been so much fluff, it may be hard turning it into a story...

R&R as always please...this one was a little more forced than normal...it is the first chapter that I had not written in my head before I actually typed it...


	11. Jealous

_**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. **_

_**In addition, if there is any dialogue Bella is in earshot of, or involved in, it is all Mrs. Meyer's genius and some of the internal dialogue may be taken from words that Edward will later say or paraphrase to Bella or another character. **_

No steamy stuff here, just some arguing, a little humor, and an appearance by a friend.

Another thanks to _acireamos_, my beta reader...writing is more fun when you don't have to go over it 800 times to make sure you catch your mistakes!

* * *

**Jealous**

"Bella, love?" She wasn't seriously ignoring me now? "Bella, this is silly, I told you, it wasn't me, it was Alice…" the argument was not helping.

She looked as if she were going to break down in tears. I did not know how to make it better. "Edward, your entire family left the house this morning so we could have _sex_!" her voice was bordering on a shriek, her face bright red. "How will I ever look at them again? I am going to have to move back in with Charlie!"

I put my hand to my face, squeezing the bridge of my nose, I needed to calm down, rationalize with her. "Bella, first of all, I would prefer if you wouldn't make it sound like we were having a tawdry affair, sneaking off to some broom closet for some private time. You are my wife, making love is very natural." She made a motion to say something but I put my hand up to stop her. "Yes, I would have very much preferred it if Alice had not seen the vision…" gone looking for it actually, but I would never tell Bella that part. "And she definitely could have handled it more prudently," I finished with a sigh pulling her against me.

She looked up at me with resignation. "You said first of all…what else?"

"Oh yes, I was just going to tell you that I don't think Charlie would appreciate it very much if we were to move in…I don't think he likes me quite that much." I smiled at her as best I could, kissing her forehead.

"I wasn't taking you with me," her voice full of mock anger now.

Shaking my head, I winked and reminded her, "Package deal." I had told her about her father's mental mantra when I was present, though his tension towards me had diminished significantly since our talk and even more so since the wedding.

She was silent. I knew I needed to give her time to think this through; it was mortifying, even for me. After a short time she sighed, "I guess there is nothing I can do about it now. Besides, if it weren't so humiliating that they all know, I would need to thank Alice for today…" she smiled at me and then pressed her lips against my jaw. That went better than I could have dreamed.

I pulled her closer against me, drawing her lips to mine. She pulled away this time. "Edward, you know you were right before, I did promise Charlie." She pulled herself to the edge of the bed to begin readying herself for the day. The afternoon would soon be starting, so I could not protest.

I walked behind her as she gathered her clothing and put my arms around her waist, pressing against her. She turned and kissed me again. "Okay, now you can get ready," I said as I walked towards the door to find her some breakfast while she showered.

Always stubborn, she tried to insist that she drive herself to her father's house, but I won as usual. I wasn't ready for her to be out of my sight. "Are you sure that I can't stay with you today?" I asked her for the hundredth time, knowing and understanding the answer.

"I just need some time with him, alone. We will be together forever, I only have a small time left with Charlie," her voice was never sad when she said this, it was more like she was talking about a walk in the park than her impending death.

I was about the turn the corner onto her father's street when I sensed it, when I heard _him_. A reflexive growl grew in my chest. She turned to me with a questioning look. I stopped the car before I went any further. "Bella, I think I will stay with you, it is only fair."

"What? What is only fair?" She was confused.

"If the do-, Jacob gets to intrude on your father-daughter time, then it is only fair I should be able to as well." I wasn't worried about him, but I just didn't like the idea of her being somewhere where Alice could not keep tabs on her. As if on cue my cell phone rang. I answered it quickly, asking Bella to wait.

"Edward, where are you going? I lost you?" Alice sounded alarmed. I began to reply but Bella grabbed the phone from me before I had a chance.

"Alice Cullen! I cannot believe you! Of all the things – you should have minded your own business." the anger from our earlier row was back in her voice for a moment. I heard Alice apologizing and promising to never do it again. Bella seemed to compose herself quickly, her anger being less severe for her best friend that it had been for me. The blood rushed to Bella's face as Alice said something else; Bella just mumbled a simple confirmation and handed the phone back to me. My eyebrows rose as I took the phone wondering what had caused the sudden shyness.

Bella shook her head, telling me not to ask. "Just tell her what she wants to know so we can get on with our day," she said with an annoyed tone.

Sighing I put the phone to my ear and let Alice know where we were and why she had _lost_ us. She huffed with relief and then congratulated me. Rolling my eyes I said goodbye, reminding her that she promised to stay out of it.

As I hung up the phone I had to ask, "So why did Alice get off so easily?"

"I guess I was all out of anger," she shrugged. Great, next time I will have to remember to let her take it out on someone else first. "So Jacob is at Charlie's?" she sounded hopeful.

I pushed the jealousy out of my voice before I spoke, "Yes, it looks as if he is back." We had found out that after I had sent the wedding invitation to him he had run away. But the pack was able to keep tabs on him, so no one was too worried. Bella had forgiven me for sending him the invite after I explained to her my reasoning _and_ she had found out that he was okay. As far as Charlie knew he had gone to stay with his sister up north. I suppose he had to come back eventually.

She laughed, sounding almost relieved. "Edward, you are my husband, so stop looking at me like you are never going to see me again. Trust me, especially after this morning, you could not lose me if you tried. But you still cannot stay, I won't let Jake stay either, so don't worry."

I smiled, "My stubborn Bella…will I ever win one of these discussions?"

"No." she said in a very serious tone, but then began to giggle.

Well, if she was going to see Jacob…

I swiftly pulled her to me, cradling her in my lap, kissing her hard until she kissed me back with abandon. I began trailing kisses down her chin to her neck and collarbone. I slid my hand under the front of her shirt, grazing her stomach with my fingertips. A shiver ran through her body as a soft moan escaped her lips. "Hmm, okay, I guess I can bear to part with you for a couple of hours…but I will be back right after dinner." I shifted her back into her seat and buckled her in, even though we were only around the corner from our destination. I didn't want to tempt fate, not with my fragile Bella.

I pulled up behind the Rabbit – what an unsuitable car. Her heart sped up with excitement at the confirmation of his presence. I had to remind myself he was her friend, nothing more, not now, but the jealousy still poured from my body.

She leaned over to kiss me as if I would let her go to the door without me; I was already opening the car door to help her out. "Edward, you can't stay…" she said sternly.

"I know love, but I will walk you to the door, you have to give me that." She sighed but took my hand as we walk towards the house.

She quickly knocked to let them know she had arrived and pushed the door opened. Standing in the entry way was the dog. I worked hard to suppress a grimace at the smell of wet mangy dog. He was not as amiable. _Ugh, you forget how bad it is until you have to smell it again _he snarled as he moved to embrace my wife. I suppressed a laugh as he pushed her away quickly, looking queasy.

"Wow, Bella, you stink," he laughed pulling her back to him, holding his breath.

She was overjoyed. "It's about time Jacob!" she screamed. _Marriage suits her, she looks so happy…_his thoughts we mixed with happiness for her and grief. The jealousy melted away, I knew I had won, there was nothing left to be jealous of.

"Jacob," I greeted him, only nodding from the doorway.

He acknowledged me with a quick glance and went back to staring at Bella. "Bells, I missed you, I am sorry if I made you worry." He sounded genuine.

"Just don't do it again, or else…" she laughed, pulling his hand into her own.

"Bella," I interrupted. "Call me if you need me, I will be back around seven to pick you up otherwise." I smiled at her and waved to Charlie who had shown up in the entryway behind Jacob.

"You want to stay for dinner?" Charlie asked me half heartedly, knowing I would refuse.

I smiled and shook my head, "No sir, I have some errands to take care of while my wife is occupied. I will see you when I come to pick her up, have a nice time"

_My little girl is a wife,_ Charlie was still getting use to the idea. Jacob's thoughts growled at the word.

Bella released Jacob's had long enough to give me a quick kiss goodbye and I was on my way to the car.

_I just needed to see her, one more time…thank you. _These thoughts had been directed at me, no malice was present in the tone, only a jumble of pain and relief. I understood. The looming events had the same effect on me; pain at taking her life, but relief that she would forever be mine.

Only his side was worse, she would be gone forever for him, I couldn't fathom this, I would not continue to exist. This was the difference between us; Bella was only his love, she was my life.

* * *

Well, another chapter…of a story that I thought was over…guess it is not…

Thoughts? Review please if you would like me to continue…

Even after the _official chapter, _I can still see it going this way…although I don't guess it will…


	12. Love

_**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. **_

A visit with Charlie…and Jacob

Thanks to all my reviewers…you are GREAT!!

And again, thanks to acireamos…who is so good at finding the words I can't

I have to apologize to everyone if it notified you of a new chapter... i was trying to treak some issues with the original posting and deleted this chapter...and so I reposted it...I promise I will have a new chapter very soon!!

* * *

**Love**

Jacob was here, he was okay. I was so afraid I would never see him again; I couldn't believe Edward had sent him an invitation. I would have been mad at him if it were possible. "Jacob!" I rounded on him, remembering that I was angry with _him. _

"I cannot believe you did that," I hissed, "you run away and the only answer I can get is that you were fine, but that you didn't want to talk to me?"

His smile never left as we walked along the edge of the driveway. "Bella, I just had to get away after…"

I sighed, "After you got the wedding invitation."

"Yeah, I couldn't handle it, I knew you had made your choice, but Bells, how could I watch you marry that bloodsucker?" He had stopped walking and was looking at me intently.

Shaking my head, "Jacob, he is my husband, I would appreciate it if you would not call him that."

"Sure, sure" he laughed, rolling his eyes. My Jacob was back.

Charlie stuck his head out of the door, "Hey, kids, come on in. I haven't seen Bella all week."

I smiled, remembering why I had come today. Charlie. I had so little time left with him. He seemed to understand this as well, though never admitting it. He coveted the time I spent with him now, even declining a fishing trip or missing an important game if I gave any indication of wanting to be around. He even invited Edward to stay with us in hopes that it would mean I would stay longer. Jake was watching me closely as I thought about this.

"How long," he asked in a low voice.

Startled by the interruption of my internal lament, I shook my head, knowing he didn't want to know the answer.

We walked back to the house without another word. Charlie was in the living room waiting. I moved to him quickly and gave him a hug, today was a great day. The perfect morning, Jacob was home, Charlie; my life was filled with so much love. I felt as if I was glowing, like my new family in the sun.

Charlie seemed to be studying me. "Wow Bella, you look like you are in high spirits today... must have gotten a good night sleep."

I blushed at Charlie's observation, giving my secret away. Damn blood!

"Oh…" his voice filled with awkwardness as he realized his gaffe, blood now pooling in his own cheeks. I wanted to run from the room. Wasn't it already bad enough the entire Cullen family knew, and now Charlie! Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Just as I had fought back the urge to run, I remembered the werewolf in the room. I looked over at him, his mouth hanging open in disbelief, his eyes filled with rage. "Jacob! Let's get something to drink," I said it quickly knowing Charlie would be glad to have me leave the room for a few minutes. Grabbing Jacob's shaking hand; I pulled him to the other room. I didn't need him phasing in the middle of my father's house and running off again.

I pushed him into a chair; he was too stunned to argue. "Jake…calm down," I whispered.

"I – I thought he…you and him…couldn't…do _that,_" he finally stammered after a couple of minutes. His face pulled into a scowl and then quickly replaced with the hard mask I hated so much.

"Jake, he is my husband, it is only natural," I used Edward's words. I did not want to discuss this with Jacob, with anyone really. "Why does this surprise you so much?"

He watched me and seeing the hurt in my eyes at his attitude he sighed, the mask disappearing, replaced by a frown. "He could have hurt you…" anger crept in his voice.

I shook my head, "Jacob, you should know by now, he could never hurt me."

"Ugh, no wonder you smell so much like them today…" he puckered his nose at me.

I took a deep breath, I felt like I wanted to scream, "Jake…I really don't think I want to talk about this with you…."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, well, I sure as hell don't want to hear it, or think about it!"

"So what am I going to do to make Charlie stop thinking about it?" I asked him, the horror in my voice evident.

Jacob laughed, "He doesn't want to think about _it_ either, trust me!" I knew he was right, Jacob and Charlie's view of Edward did not skew far from one another; I thought this was part of the bond they shared.

The afternoon went quietly after the initial discomfort. We talked, avoiding any subject related to my marriage. Charlie seemed glad to have Jacob there to share our time. I felt bad that I had told Edward I would send him away but Charlie was the one who had insisted on Jacob staying. I was happy to have him with us too; I would not only be leaving Charlie behind.

"So dad, how about I cook us something for dinner?" I asked as I realized the time.

"Oh no, I am cooking tonight, I need you to see that you won't have to worry about me starving when you go off to school. You won't be able to come across the country to fix me dinner every night!" he laughed, but there was sorrow in his voice.

I smiled at him, "I just figured you would get by ordering pizza and going to Billy's."

"Nope, I have been practicing!" he was proud of himself. I laughed when I thought of him attempting to cook, my thoughts going to a particularly sad effort at spaghetti he once had.

"Tonight, I am thinking steak and potatoes," he yelled from the kitchen. Jacob approved of the choice.

The afternoon had brought back my jovial mood so I teased, "I hope you have a whole cow in there, Jacob looks hungry!" We all laughed.

He obviously had been practicing; the meal was actually really good. "I guess you don't need me anymore," I joked with him, a pout on my lips.

He ruffled my hair as he turned to put the dishes in the sink, "Bella, I will always need you kid." Sadness washed over me at his words, tears pooling in my eyes. Jake noticed and took my hand under the table in a gesture that surprised me. I would have figured him to be smug in the wake of my sorrow at my approaching change.

"We will take care of him," he whispered so low Charlie couldn't hear. The tears fell now, pain overwhelming me. Jake excused us from the table, sighting the need for fresh air.

On the front step I doubled over in sobs. I was going to hurt Charlie so much, the thought was unbearable. Jake did not say anything, letting my cry until I could not anymore.

After some time, Jake decided to speak. "Bella, I know Edward doesn't want you to hurt this badly, he has told me as much, and I believe him." I thought back to that dreamy conversation I had thought I overheard on that cold night. "He doesn't want to make you one of them any more than I want you to be one of them…"

"Jake, this is how it has to be. How I want it to be...I love Edward, and need to be with him forever. I want this." The tears began to fall again. "It isn't the change, it is just the loss…just remember, you promised me…you and Billy will take care of Charlie no matter what."

"Always, Bella," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, holding me together for one last time.

A short time later Edward pulled up in front of the house. As he approached us the curiosity on his face was replaced by concern. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he pulled me from Jake's arms into his own. I heard Jacob sigh with resignation.

"I just had a bad moment Edward, I am fine," I embraced him tightly, his arms folding around me, calming me.

He pressed his lips against my head and then looked at Jacob and muttered, "Thank you."

I looked up at him in query. He smiled and whispered, "He told me what happened and that he was trying to make you feel better." I nodded in confirmation.

"Hey…" Charlie opened the door, "Oh, hello Edward," his tone more serious.

"Good evening, sir." Edward nodded, releasing our embrace and pulling me close to his side.

An uncomfortable silence loomed for a moment and then my dad spoke, "Edward, you are my son-in-law, now. You can call me Charlie, no need for the sir." Charlie's mood was still jolly.

"Thank you Charlie." Edward smiled at him, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Everyone come on in, it is still early," he left no room for argument as he made his way back into the living room. I pulled Edward and Jacob inside with me, holding each of their hand in one of my own. They were going to do this for me; I could see it in their eyes.

The conversation was light for the rest of the evening. Everyone joined in with scarcely a temper flaring or even a glare. It was a beautiful night, I couldn't have asked for a better day. I was sorry when Charlie finally began to yawn, indicating it was time for us to leave for the evening.

I walked Jacob out, leaving Edward and my father alone in the living room. A lingering hug and a small kiss on the cheek, our boundaries now clearly intact, Jacob moved to get into his car. I lightly touched his arm and he move towards me, brushing his hand against my face softly, I stared into his eyes, "Just trying to memorize your face, I may not see it again," he sighed.

I smiled, the evening was too good for any more tears, "Jacob, if that is the case, always know that I love you, you were there for me when I needed you, you saved my life in so many ways, I truly do love you…"

"You just love him more," understanding instead of hatred in his voice. He smiled again, my Jacob, as I waved at him driving away.

I stood at the curb for a time until I felt the strong, cold arms of my husband wrap around my waist. "Bella," he breathed in my ear, "you should go tell you father good night and make plans for another evening, he needs you. I will wait out here." Turning quickly to kiss him hard I ran up to the house.

"Dad?" I called from the doorway.

"In the kitchen," he called.

I walked in as he was washing the last of the dishes. "Hey, I think we are going to head home, but I wanted to say good night."

He smiled and walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. Charlie never showed emotion but I could swear he was holding back tears as he broke away. "Ok, sweetie, when will I see you again?"

"Well, depends what's for dinner tomorrow night, I guess," a big smile on my face.

"Whatever you want," he said. "And tell Edward to join us," he said, meaning it this time.

"Will do," I promised. "See you tomorrow!"

I ran into Edward as I skipped out the door, his arms catching me before I fell. I laughed and kissed his neck. "I love you, Mr. Cullen."

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen," he sighed, pulling me away from him looking at my face with amusement. "You are happy tonight…" he asked with a question in his tone.

"Yes, lots of love today, I am filled to the brim with it…" I almost sung.

"Hmm," his eyes searching mine, "hope you don't mind if I try to squeeze in a little more…" he laughed as he scooped me into his arms.

* * *

Pure and beautiful fluff…

R&R…especially if you want another chapter…I am out of ideas so I will need motivation to think about it…


	13. Quiet

_**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. **_

_**In addition, if there is any dialogue Bella is in earshot of, or involved in, it is all Mrs. Meyer's genius and some of the internal dialogue may be taken from words that Edward will later say or paraphrase to Bella or another character. **_

Hmmm…bring on the fluff…sorry to any of you who would want the siblings to relentlessly tease them…I wanted it to feel realistic; there is a little blushing Bella but nothing over the top…some sadness…and some more…um…just remember the story is rated M (though I am still me and I _try _to be tasteful about it!)

Thanks as always to _acireamos..._

* * *

**Quiet**

I heard them as we were turned the corner into our long driveway. I had known they were due back tonight, but the last three days had been so perfect; quiet mornings in bed, short afternoons alone while Bella spent time with her father, early dinners at Charlie's, and long nights with my wife, alone. We were truly newlyweds now.

I did miss my family, but I knew their return had some disadvantages. Our night time activities would end because Bella would not dream of having them overhear something. On this, I would agree with her. I was sure to receive some taunting about what they knew had happened while they were away. And…

"Oh no…" Bella muttered as the house came into view, the lights confirming what I already knew. "Turn around, we can just drive to Alaska tonight!"

"Bella, love, we have to face them sometime," I wanted to run too.

She looked at me with panic in her beautiful brown eyes, "okay, let's try again, in say, fifty years?"

I stopped the car and pulled her to me, kissing her forehead hoping to lessen her worry slightly. This was what I was concerned about. "Bella, it will be alright, it is natural, remember? We are not doing anything wrong."

"I know, Edward, but…" I stopped her by pressing my lips against hers, an urgent kiss to calm her. Of course I knew that kissing her only made her heart beat faster but I thought I could help her forget. She pulled herself against me, letting her body take over.

"Stop that for a few minutes! We gave you three days!" Alice had thrown open Bella's door before I had time to realize she was there. I gave her a stern glare.

Bella scowled at Alice as well. "I should not even talk to you," she told her.

"I thought we resolved this the other night on the phone, it all worked out, no harm!" Alice shrugged.

"No harm?" Bella was angry now; I knew it had been too easy before. I laughed at Alice's expression. She was taken aback by Bella's intensity.

"Shut up Edward" she shot at me. "Bella, I just wanted to help, I didn't mean to make you mad."

Bella sighed. Was she going to let her off that easy again? I thought I was the one who _dazzled _her. She seemed to have a soft spot for our Alice.

Bella smiled at her, and whispered something I would have never thought possible, "Thanks." Alice then pulled my wife from my arms, dragging her as fast as Bella's legs would allow to the house. I followed close behind.

We went to the living room where Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were already watching television. I pulled Bella from Alice's grasp and settled us into the empty love seat, placing Bella next to me. She looked relieved.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Emmett asked without really caring. Bella flushed then not understanding Emmett was just making conversation, but it was too late, he saw her reaction. "Oh…yeah," a sly grin on his lips. Her blush became warmer as he smiled at us just a bit too long.

"Leave them alone," Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head. Bella snickered at the change in his demeanor as his smile faded into a pout and turned back to the television. I was surprised how well she was taking all of this.

Carlisle walked in to the room a small time later with Esme by his side. I smiled up at them as they made their way to the empty seats near us. "Bella dear, how is your father?" Esme broke the tension in the room with her small voice.

"He is good." Bella whispered, this perhaps being a harder subject that our marital activities. "I have been trying to see him everyday, before…"

Esme moved to her side and took the hand I was not holding. "Sweetie, he knows you love him. I am sure he appreciates all of your time, though of course, it would never be enough." Bella had tears in her eyes. Esme pulled her into an embrace, patting her on the back, Bella began to sob. _Edward, is she sure this is what she wants?_ I sighed and nodded at my mother, having asked her this very question every evening after we left Charlie's, when the tears began to flow. I would love nothing more than for her to change her mind, I want her to live. In the same note, I was selfish and I wanted her to be mind for eternity.

"Gee, Esme, way to bring the room down!" Emmett mused. Rosalie was livid, throwing the remote at him and glaring in a way that made him hunch over and look at the ground.

Bella pulled away from Esme, wiping her tears away and blushing again, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to be so emotional."

Esme smiled, "Bella, don't apologize, we understand. Though some of us are a little more tactful about it." She shot a disapproving look at Emmett, his eyes still not moving from the spot on the floor.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Alice," Bella's voice still heavy with sorrow.

"What's up?" Alice asked, feigning as if she had not been paying attention to Bella or her crying.

"Would you like to come with me to see Charlie tomorrow? I think he would like to see you before we go off to _school_." I had forgotten about Bella's promise to Charlie she would bring Alice to dinner before we left. Charlie would much rather her company than mine.

Alice was genuinely happy. "Of course!"

"Good, I can excuse myself and not have to push food around my plate all night." I told them both. Bella kissed me on my cheek. She was so beautiful.

Bella yawned after a few minutes and I realized that it was getting late. "Ready to go to sleep, love," I whispered. She only nodded.

She moved to get up and I followed. Emmett had not said anything since the incident before and would still not look at anyone but Bella walked behind him as we moved from the room and ruffled his hair, pushing his head forward playfully, "Good night," she giggle as he turned around, startled by her teasing tone.

I heard him pleading with Rose as we went upstairs, "See, she wasn't mad…come on Rose, talk to me!" _No one can take a joke around here, except the human apparently..._

I walked into our room behind Bella and closed the door. Before I had a chance to get away from the door she was in my arms pressing her lips against mine. I kissed her back.

Breaking the kiss and moving to the bed, Bella looked at me, a question in her eyes, "Yes?" I asked.

"I expected more, um…and Alice, she hardly said anything." She had only relief in her features as she thought about it.

I laughed, "They are trying, I think. I honestly don't know, their thoughts were not on us tonight." I had not noticed at the time, "I think everyone is getting ready for the move."

"Are you ready for the move?" she asked.

Of course I was not; the move meant something I had been fighting since Alice saw the vision, before my angel was even really mine. "Are you?" I asked her.

She hesitated, carefully choosing her words, "I am ready to begin my life with you."

I stood in front of her, stroking her hair, my fingers grazing her cheek. She smiled at me, her eyes closing and kissed my hand. I moved us on the bed and began kissing her softly against her neck. A barely audible sigh left her lips and I took it as consent to continue. I pulled her shirt over her head slowly, removing the rest of her clothes and mine with the same speed, pausing to kiss her tenderly, taking in her beauty. Even though she had only this morning insisted she was comfortable with being unclothed in front of me a light blush colored her cheeks, only enhancing the exquisiteness of her features.

I smiled as I thought about the fact that less than a week ago, I thought it was impossible that my wife and I could make love and now it was as if we were one, it took some constraint on my part, but it almost came second nature to me now. She was my nature.

Staying perfectly quiet, we lay on the bed, our lips meeting. Her heart raced as I kissed her more urgently, her hands tangled in my hair. I moved to kiss her neck and collarbone and then I lingered at her chest as she sighed with contentment. I continued to trail slow kisses to her stomach and then repeated the same path back to her mouth. After another long kiss she moved herself and began kissing me as I had her, her warm lips feeling like heaven against my chest and stomach.

As she made her way back to my mouth, her tongue outlining my bottom lip, I traced my hand against the soft skin of her thigh, pulling it around my hip, pushing my body into her while shifting her so she was almost on top of me.

She pressed against me, meeting my every movement with passion. Her chin resting on my neck, her mouth against my ear, she whispered my name breathlessly; the sound no longer inciting danger, only unbelievable pleasure. I slowed my movements so we both could feel each tremor that moved through our bodies; her pulse responding to my new pace.

Holding her tight against me, my hand on her thigh again I hindered all of her movements for a moment, enjoying her warmth and the feel of her blood rushing beneath her pale skin. Her breath evened as I held her, our bodies still joined, being careful to make no noise. I kiss her gently, a smile on both of our lips, as I resume our slow movements, knowing our bodies are close to release.

Perfectly in tune with each other I pull her mouth to mine; a restrained moan, the taste of her breath in my mouth, the perfect scent of her body, she collapsed onto me. We did not move for what seemed like forever, though it never seemed long enough when we did finally part.

Not letting her move far from me I embraced her, "I love you, Bella" I whispered, knowing it was safe to speak the words without the worry of prying ears, they heard me say it numerous times a day for no other reason than a smile.

"Me too," she mouthed, her voice seemed to be caught. She nestled her face into my neck and closed her eyes. I hummed a soft lullaby into her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

I thought back to a few hours before, all my worries unfounded, I was very glad to have so much; a family – now complete –, a partner, a soul mate, a life. All of these things possible because of the perfect creature lying in my arms. The wretched monster that I was didn't deserve this miracle, but it was being given to me and I would accept it. I was amused with myself as I found I was able to think of a future that was real and even happy. My chest felt if it my heart would grow too big to remain inside of me. I closed my eyes, letting the pure joy flow through me as my angel slept, never knowing how very much she has given me.

* * *

Thank everyone for the wonderful reviews…you have no idea how nice it makes me feel!!

A special thanks to_ eddie.always.wins_ who stayed up half a night reviewing ever chapter I have every written! It made my stats look really good!!

So can you see where I am headed with this…actually, if you can, maybe you could tell me…I don't know that I am completely sure…;o)


	14. Subdued

_**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. **_

_**In addition, if there is any dialogue Bella is in earshot of, or involved in, it is all Mrs. Meyer's genius and some of the internal dialogue may be taken from words that Edward will later or has said or paraphrased to Bella or another character. **_

Fluff and Family...

* * *

**Subdued**

I had not moved since she fell asleep, she would not even allow me to put anything between us to shield her from the chill of my body. When I had tried she only pulled me closer to her with a soft moan in protest. I obliged my stubborn beauty, it was of no injury to me; I loved to feel her against me, soft and warm.

I slowly traced my fingers against her skin as she slept, careful not to disturb her. I took in her scent, enjoying it immensely, as I listen to the sounds of the house becoming more alert as the morning dawned. The thoughts were all surrounding our upcoming move. We would all be leaving Forks in just a few short weeks, this time for at least a human life span. So much had happened here, it was a sad occasion. Love, friendship, danger, a life…all being left behind to start anew. Fortunately, because of Bella, we would be taking pieces of it with us this time.

It was not just me she had saved. Alice had needed her almost as much as I did. Alice loved Rosalie, but they had never been close, not like her and Bella. And no matter what Bella thought, Alice was not just amused with the silly human; Alice loved Bella, her sister. Bella felt the same way. It was Alice that I had been listening to since the light had made an appearance in the sky; she was very impatient waiting for Bella to wake, though I was in no hurry.

_Wake her up! She has gotten enough sleep…_I chuckled to myself at the constant harassment my sister threw at me. She knew I would do no such thing. I listened very closely for any signs of her deciding to take it upon herself to rouse my wife so I could stop it before it happened, but Alice knew better.

"Mmm…Edward," my Bella said in a drowsy voice, "what are you smiling about?"

I kissed her on her head, hugging her to me, "I am just happy." She looked at me suspiciously. "What? I can't be happy?"

"Well, yes…" still eyeing me like I was hiding something, "but I just never see you smile like that."

I moved her on top of me. She blushed as she realized that we were still undressed. I ran my knuckles against her warm cheek and sighed, "I am just thinking of how happy you make me – make us all actually."

She shook her head, "No, you are the one who makes me happy…I am just glad you wanted me." She laid her face against my chest. "– all of you," she added.

She pulled herself to my mouth and we held a deep kiss. She moved her body against me slowly; I could really get use to this. _Edward!_ Her voice shot through me like a bolt of lightning. I reluctantly pulled away from my wife.

"Bella," I whispered, "Alice isn't going to allow you to keep her waiting much longer."

Realization of what I was suggesting made its way onto her face, "She wouldn't…"

"Ewwe, no, I wouldn't! But get yourselves down here anyway" she screamed so Bella would hear her.

We laid on the bed next to one another for a short time and I finally broke the silence. "Shall we?" I moved off the bed to gather some clothes, handing Bella one of my shirts.

With a sigh she pulled the shirt around her and went toward the closet. I watched her as she began pushing clothes to the side looking for, I am sure, something comfortable. I couldn't help be notice the way her legs looked with only my shirt covering the tops of them. So perfect. I ran across the room and scooped her up into my arms and had her back on the bed seconds later, covering her with passionate and urgent kisses. She was stunned at first but quickly recovered and was enjoying my attention.

"STOP IT!" Alice bellowed from below. I growled and Bella's face turned red.

"How?" she mouthed silently. I only shrugged, I wasn't sure; we hadn't made a sound.

Reluctantly I moved and let my beautiful wife go back to getting ready for the day. I walked behind her as she was moving away from the dresser towards the door and whispered, "remind me to dress you in my clothes more often…" as I grazed my lips against her neck. She smiled shyly and made her way towards the bathroom quickly.

Throwing on some clothes while I waited for my turn in the shower I walked downstairs to find Bella some breakfast. Alice was sitting on the couch looking aggravated at being kept waiting. I laughed at her expression, "Alice, it is barely eight in the morning, you will have plenty of time to see Bella today, and you are going to go with her to Charlie's tonight." It suddenly struck me that today's plans took Bella from me for the entire day; the day was beginning to look less appealing.

_We are just going to get some things packed this morning, nothing exciting, you can help us…_she thought, the irritation leaving her face as she noticed my sudden melancholy.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked her, feeling a bit relieved they were not going to be leaving the house right away.

_Carlisle is giving his notice today, he wanted to give them an extra week just in case. Esme and Rosalie went to Port Angeles for some more packing supplies, and Emmett and Jasper are out there somewhere beating on each other like a pack of wolves or something, _she rolled her eyes as she thought the about the her husband and brother.

"Alice," I started as she was quiet for a moment, "how did you know…?" I trailed off, hoping she understood what I was asking.

She laughed, "You can be as quiet as you like, but if Jasper is around, you can't really hide something like that."

I hadn't thought about Jasper. She saw the look of horror on my face, thinking about our night._ Don't worry about it…you are newlyweds…it may have been a while ago but Jasper and I were once too. _I smiled at her, knowing they were just as in love as whenever that may have been. I had accidentally_ heard_ them on more than one occasion when I let my guard down around the house.

"Just don't tell Bella." I told her. She nodded, understanding my concern.

I moved to return to my original intent but heard Bella making her way back to our bedroom. I ran up to see her, Alice warning me not to keep her.

She smiled as I stood in the door way watching her brush out her beautiful mahogany hair. "Alice wanted you to help her with some packing this morning." I told her, still staring into her eyes.

"Sounds good," she said.

"Sounded like Esme asked her to start packing Carlisle's books today, she wants to have them shipped to the other house by next week," I continued.

She laughed, "No wonder we have to start so soon!" I moved behind her as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. Kissing her neck softly while she stood in front of the mirror, she closed her eyes and leaned against me. I watched her gorgeous form in the mirror as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Remembering Jasper was not in the house I took my chance and began to move us towards the bed.

Alice was a step ahead of us, "Let's go!" I sighed._ When you go silent it is a dead giveaway!_

Being hindered for the third time in such a short period, I decided it wasn't meant to be this morning. I shook my head as Bella threw her arms up in surrender, "Fine Alice, I am coming."

"I'll be in to help, but I am going to shower first," I kissed her on the cheek and made my way to the lavatory.

I took my time, knowing Alice was eager to spend some time with Bella, and that they wouldn't get too much done without me since Bella would need breakfast. I let my mind wander as I showered, the warmth from the hot water reminded me of my wife, and left me in high spirits.

Finishing up and returning to our room I heard Bella and my sister in Carlisle's study, already starting to pack. I could hear quiet conversation but decided not to eavesdrop. I made the bed and put everything in its place, as I thought about all the packing that was ahead of us in the room. As I looked around I noticed that nothing had changed besides the addition of the bed in a very long while, unless you looked into the closet or dresser you wouldn't know Bella shared this room with me. I would have to be sure that this was not the case after the move.

I walked down the hall catching part of the ladies' conversation. "Yeah, you will see, it is just instinct. And it isn't just the boys who like big animals more than the docile ones." My face fell, why were they talking about hunting?

Alice knew I was at the door and explained, _she was worried about not knowing how to hunt, poor thing is very nervous about this whole thing. _I sighed; I wished her apprehension would make her change her mind. Bella turned when she heard me and smiled, her face slightly paler than usual, I assumed from the content of the conversation I had interrupted.

Seeing my disapproving glower she stood up and walked to my side. "You know, it's going to happen, so I should be able to ask questions."

"But if you are so nervous about this, why don't you wait, think it through a little more?" I had to try.

She shook her head, "you know that I am not nervous about becoming a – changing –, I just am nervous about not knowing how things work…" My Bella, never concerned about the right part of a situation, I rolled my eyes.

Alice perked up, "Bella, you know we will be there for you." Bella put a huge grin on her face for her sister and pulled me with her into the room to help pack our father's books.

Bella, despite my chagrin, continued on with her questioning, wondering what it would be like not to sleep, to have a photographic memory, to constantly thirst for blood. Alice and I answered her questions as best we could, though most we attributed to instincts. It had been so long since I was human, and Alice did not remember her living years we did not provide much guidance for my bride, not knowing what it is like to be _normal_. She seemed happy with our answers regardless. It was not strange for her to ask questions, but I still felt pain knowing the reason behind her inquiries.

After the questioning it became quiet in the room. I watched as Bella moved books carefully from the shelf and place them into boxes, carefully scanning each title and running her finger against the spine of many of the older books. I knew instantly what her addition would be to our room; I was not sure why I had not thought of it before.

"Bella," I broke the silence, Alice continued packing, ignoring me. Bella looked up, pulled from her thoughts, and smiled. "I think we should do some shopping for our room in the new house."

Her face dropped, "Shopping? Can't we do that once we get there?"

"Well, if you still want to go through with your _change_,_" _I used the same tone as she did when she talked about it, "you will not be in any shape to shop for a while." I thought I saw a glimmer of delight in her eyes when I said this. Alice felt the opposite; _I hope she gets through that very quickly!_

"Oh, yeah, but you have enough to fill a room already, why do we need more?" she asked, returning to packing, still pausing at each book to examine the names.

I laughed to myself, "Bella, love, yes, _I _have enough to fill the room, but I would like it to be our room, so I think you should have some things that are yours as well."

"Like what?" she looked at me like I had suggested something preposterous. I thought back to her little room at Charlie's, simple and bare, there was only one thing in the room, besides clothing that even suggested it belonged to anyone.

"I was thinking maybe we should get you a couple of bookcases, I know how much you like to read. Maybe you can start collecting your own books…if you would like."

She seemed to think about this and a smile began to spread across her face. "I guess I will need something to do for all that time I can't be around humans." She resumed her tasks, her mind drifting from the room again. It wasn't much and if she ever wanted anything else, I hoped she would ask.

"Maybe I will teach you how to use the sound system as well," I winked at her when she looked up at me with apprehension.

Completely filling more than twenty boxes with books, we were finished before the afternoon even started. Not being in a huge hurry with the rest of the house, since we already had furniture and that sort of thing at the location we would be using, we sat in the living room together for the rest of the morning. Emmett and Jasper had joined us.

_Very subdued today, _Jasper commented on Bella's mood. I had asked him to be looking for any sign that she was scared or hesitant. _Much better for me that what you did last night, _he scowled silently. I could only shrug with a hint of apology in my eyes.

"So," Emmett being Emmett of course, began, "Bella, you really going to go through with this? I mean, spending eternity with my brother over there? I have lived with him for a while now, and he is no picnic. You _are _a brave girl." He was feeling courageous since Rosalie was not at the house. Suddenly I saw the book in Bella's hand fly across the room at him. Shocked by her reaction Emmett did not move before it hit him square in the forehead.

Bella pulled herself close to me for protection, her eyes wide, as I looked over at my big brother standing from his seat with a look of astonishment on his face. He was amused despite the expression, _is everyone in this family going to throw things at me? _I chuckled to myself and looked at her, still trying to put me between her and Emmett, her face turning red.

"Emmett, would you mind not trying to attack my wife?" I asked him calmly, trying to hide the laughter in my voice.

Hardly able to stifle his own laughter, he looked at me with mock anger, "Well, Edward, if you want to step in for her, it would be a much better fight." Bella's grip tightened around my upper arm and I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer, pulling her to me.

"Bella, sweetheart, Emmett isn't upset," I whispered into her ear. She turned to me, glaring, and released me and moved away, scowling at Emmett as well. Emmett was doubled over now, his deep laugh echoing around the house.

Once he was able to compose himself, he looked over at Bella, her lips still pressed in a tight line, obviously upset with us. "Bella, come on, it was funny. You thought I was going to be mad because you hit me with a book? And not even a hardback?" his frame still shaking as he chuckled at her, throwing her book gently back to her, it landing with a soft thud on the couch. She huffed and looked down at the floor.

Emmett moved towards us quickly and before I was able to stop him, picked her up in a tight hug. "You are going to have to be a bit more thick-skinned around here little sister!" I looked at him frowning, what was he thinking, approaching her like that? But I saw that Bella was laughing now as well, her face still crimson, against Emmett's shoulder.

"Ok, now would you put her down, please?" shaking my head at him.

He gingerly placed her next to me, smoothing out her hair as if she were a doll, a big ridiculous grin on his face. "There you go, good as new," he said with a wink as he went back to his seat.

She seemed to forgive me as well, as she settled herself back on the sofa and began flipping though the book looking for her place. As we sat in silence, Alice and Jasper sitting next to each other watching television, Emmett's thoughts working to find something else to tease us about in order to elicit a similar reaction as before, I watched Bella. She was comfortable sitting at my side, reading her book, as if her world was not changing; as if she wasn't due to die in less than a month's time. I would never understand her completely, I knew this, but I was grateful. This extraordinary woman was mine, for eternity, and as long as it made her happy, I knew that I would be as well, no matter what it meant.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers as always...a few more chapters and this will come to an end, it makes me sad but we are almost done...

As always, thank you to acireamos...all of my long winded emails detailing why I write what I write have to get old, but she has no idea how it helps the entire process...it is very cool to have someone to talk Twilight with...check out her Leah/Sam/Emily story, Transforming Love , it is very good!


	15. Reason

_**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. **_

_**In addition, if there is any dialogue Bella is in earshot of, or involved in, it is all Mrs. Meyer's genius and some of the internal dialogue may be taken from words that Edward will later say or paraphrase to Bella or another character. **_

Some serious stuff in here…Rose had to get her two cents in…

* * *

**Reason**

Edward, Emmett and I went out to meet Esme and Rosalie when we heard their car pull into the garage. Edward, always the gentleman, wanted to be sure to help them bring in their purchases and Emmett was just eager to see Rosalie. As we helped them unload the vehicle, with no one allowing me to carry anything, Esme relayed to us that Carlisle had found a job near our new home.

"He is very excited to be able to go right back to work after we settle into the house. They were in need of a doctor right away," she said with a smile. "He will be starting as a first year resident so he won't have to go through all of the internship silliness this time." Edward had explained to me that he was used to starting all over with each move, but would prove himself to be a more than adequate doctor and most of the time quickly became one of the most respected in his hospital. I knew this was true; everyone loved Dr. Cullen in Forks. He would be sorely missed.

We were in the house now, putting away the newly acquired supplies until they were needed. I watched as Esme put everything in its place, "Edward, dear, could you and Emmett please bring down the boxes from Carlisle office? We will just put them in the entry way for now; the service will pick them up later in the week." Edward nodded, as Rosalie and Emmett came into the room.

"Hey, Bella, would you mind coming with me while I take a look at the cars to make sure they are in good shape for the move?" Rosalie asked; her voice full of pretense. I knew the cars were in better condition than they had any right to be, Rosalie was finally going to make good on her promise she made at our wedding. I smiled, knowing I couldn't avoid it forever, I was ready.

Edward looked at me warily, "you don't have to go with her if you don't wish" he whispered. Rosalie shot him a nasty look. Emmett had moved up to the office, the conversation and thoughts too serious for his liking.

"No, it is fine. Besides, wouldn't you love it if she can talk me out of it…"I shook my head at him, "Don't get your hopes up." The last part was directed towards both of them. Edward swiftly kissed me on the cheek, Rosalie smiled at him apologetically.

I followed Rosalie out the front door, trying to keep pace with her graceful stride. She slowed as we made it to the far side of the large garage; she was going to at least make the effort to look at the cars even if that wasn't her real intent on bringing me out here. As she opened the door and opened the hood of Esme small SUV she stole a quick glance in my direction. She did not say a word while she stared into the inter workings of the vehicle. I leaned against Emmett's Jeep, trying to look relaxed.

"Bella," she sighed, finally breaking the silence. "You can still change your mind. No one would be angry or upset with you. Not even Edward." Her voice was soft and sincere.

I closed my eyes; I had rehearsed this conversation in my head many times. I knew what I wanted to say. But now, with the actual event being so close I could not find the words. "Rosalie, I appreciate your point of view, I even understand it, but I have made my decision, I want this."

A flash of anger crossed her perfect features. "You can't know what you are asking for. Edward should not even be entertaining this, or Carlisle." I took a step back. She looked down, closing the hood of the SUV. "I'm sorry, I am not angry at you. It's just that you have so much, and you are willing to give it all up for nothing."

Now I was angry. How could she say this? "Nothing? Rosalie, Edward is my husband, I love him. I have nothing without him. I know this, and that is why I am doing this, for him, even if he doesn't think he wants it." I was being very brave today, but screaming at Rosalie probably was a bad idea.

She narrowed her eyes at me and taking a deep breath, began calmly, "Bella, I am not saying love is nothing, love is important. Trust me, I know, but you don't have to give up your life to love Edward, he would love you no matter what."

She paused but I did not say anything, still trying to get my breathing under control. "Bella, we all love you, you know that, even if I am not very good at showing it. My husband shows it enough for the both of us," she snorted at this. "We take you as you are, human. You are Edward's wife, that much is done, but you don't have to give up everything else. Humanity, family, life."

I shook my head again, a look of disgust on my face, "and what, grow old and die, while you stay young and perfect forever? Look like your grandmother, great grandmother…" I shuddered at this. I had to remind myself that this conversation was only for Rosalie's benefit, it did not change my decision. I would not be that old lady, my Gran, I had seen in my dreams so long ago, standing next to the perpetually perfect seventeen year old creature that I loved.

"Bella, you are ridiculous. It just proves you are too young, too naïve. You give up everything for love without considering the consequences. You worry about something as insignificant as age, but do you even think what it really means? What you are really giving up…if you stay human, you will have sixty or more years to be in love with Edward and to be alive…to be with Charlie and Renee, to breathe, to feel something other than a constant thirst in the back of your throat. You do this…"

I bit my bottom lip trying to suppress the angry tears in my eyes. "What? If I do this I have my love for eternity, I have this family forever, I have everything…forever. I am willing to give up a few things for forever…the loss will hurt but in the end it will be better. I am not stupid, I know everything that I am giving up…I knew it when I made the decision…even before I made the decision to marry him. I gave up possibilities. But I gave them up for him. The possibilities did not matter when I knew I could not survive without Edward."

"I don't think we will agree on this…" she said, almost to herself.

"You're right," I bit back, "you would not have chosen this for yourself…but you are not me. You feel you had another destiny, a chance at being happy as a human. I know there is nothing else for me, only Edward and our life together, being with him forever is my destiny."

"No, being a monster is not a destiny someone runs towards; you run away – fast – and don't look back." She said this so low I had to strain to catch it.

I laughed now, it was not funny, but I could not help myself. "Rosalie, haven't you heard, I am not like other people. I run towards monsters and whatever danger might be lurking around the corner. I have no sense of self preservation, so my husband tells me."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I am very aware of your…tendencies. It doesn't mean you have to continue in that vein, you could change your course…" she trailed off knowing what she was saying was impossible. "Bella, I will never agree with your decision, or accept it…I will probably hold it against you for a very long time, but I am not sure how else to reason with you."

I smiled, thinking I had won the argument, or at least ended it, "Another one of my many traits… unreasonableness." I winced and added, "Stubborn" I hated that adjective.

"That you are." she glowered at me and continued moving from car to car, hardly glancing at them, knowing that the charade she had lured me out here with was unimportant now.

"Hey ladies!" Emmett's big voice boomed through the garage. He walked to Rosalie and pulled her into a tight hug. I couldn't help but smile at my big brother as he tried to break the tension in the room. "Rose, are you giving Bella a hard time?" He pulled her away from him and shook his head in mock disappointment.

Rosalie huffed at him. "I am just trying to reason with her…which obviously isn't possible."

"Rosalie, are you admitting defeat? Wow, Bella, you are very good. I have never known Rose to give up…" he smiled at me in admiration. "You will have to teach me…" I chuckled softly. Rosalie seemed to be focusing her anger on him now.

"Emmett," her voice full of irritation, "don't. This is serious. She is making a mistake and I seem to be the only one who can see it, the only reasonable person in this family."

"Ha! You forget Edward…between the two of you and your opinions…reasonable…" he just shook his head.

Rosalie was standing facing him, her hands on her hips, still impossibly beautiful even with the sour look on her face. "Yeah, well, he is still planning on going through with it," she scowled

"That's because her loves her and trusts her decision…they are grown ups Rose, they know what they are doing," he was oddly serious in his thoughts. "It's not like they haven't gone through enough to get where they are." He looked over at me, his soft apologetic grin slowly being replaced with his normal goofy smile. "Besides, it will be more fun when she is a vampire like us…" he looked at me again, "though perhaps not as entertaining." He pulled Rosalie closer and kissed her, trying to defuse her anger.

As I worked to look away from their display, I was suddenly aware of a new presence in the room as two strong cold hands wrapped around my waist. How long had he been here? "Hello, love, everything all right?" he asked as he pressed his lips against my neck. I could only nod, his touch leaving me breathless. Would that ever stop happening? I was not sure I wanted it to.

"He has to change her!" Emmett suddenly said, "She will fall over dead one of these days when her heart doesn't start again after he kisses her!" He was already laughing at his own joke. I heard a small growl building in Edward's throat. I grabbed his hand to calm him, knowing Emmett might be right.

* * *

I owe alot to _acireamos _for this chapter...it wasn't going well until she helped me define Rosalie's character a little better...and we owe her for Emmett's appearance as well, a genius idea! :)


	16. Goodbye

_**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. They are Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creations and I am only writing this for entertainment purposes, my own and yours if someone else is reading this. **_

_**In addition, if there is any dialogue Bella is in earshot of, or involved in, it is all Mrs. Meyer's genius and some of the internal dialogue may be taken from words that Edward will later say or paraphrase to Bella or another character. **_

Not an entirely happy chapter…but a necessary one I think…

* * *

**Goodbye**

The weeks had flown by. I guess that sometimes happens when you are dreading an event, an event like saying goodbye to your father, possibly forever. Edward, Alice and I were heading towards Charlie's house one last time before _the_ move.My mind whirled at the thought that this would be the last time I could be near my father. After this evening, I would call him once or twice more, but then everything would change. I would change.

"Oh Bella, you have been so quiet today!" Alice's chin was on my shoulder, her arm around my neck. "Are you having second thoughts?"

I looked over at my small sister and smiled, "Not a chance. Can't you still see it?" Alice closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated.

"Alice," Edward winced, "that's enough." I took that as a yes.

She opened her eyes, sparing a quick glance at my husband. "Yes, and it's becoming clearer now." She hugged me tighter.

Edward looked at us both with a small smile. He seemed to be coming to terms with the whole situation now, though I knew he was still not entirely happy. I wanted him to be happy. I really did. But this was something I was not going to budge on. It wasn't that he didn't want me to be with him forever, he was just hung up on the soul thing still, I wouldn't let his fixation ruin eternity for us. He would see.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked them. They had been very tight lipped about all of the details of the move. I knew we were going to Alaska; somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. Rosalie and Emmett would not be joining us right away, nor would most of our stuff. I had also deducted that Esme had plans to stay with Eleazar and his family for a short time. Alice assured me that she and Jasper would be with me after. Carlisle promised he would be there for my change, to watch over me and make sure everything went smoothly. And I knew Edward would never leave my side. Beyond these details, I wasn't sure of anything.

Alice shook her head. "You are on a need to know basis…and it isn't important now." I scowled at her. I didn't understand the secrecy. "You will be happy with the plans." That meant surprises, I really don't like surprises, but I let it go.

We were at my dad's house in record time; Edward wanted me to be able to spend as much time with him tonight as I could. "Are you sure you don't want us to leave you alone with him tonight?" Edward had his arms around my waist as we made our way up to the door.

I shook my head, "I don't think I will be okay if you leave me. I need to be reminded of why I have to do this." I smiled up at him, the worried look on his face soften slightly. Alice was behind us, walking entirely too slow to be subtle, I was sure she was trying to give us some privacy.

"Bella…" his voice was concerned and sad. I closed my eyes and sighed; he hadn't asked in days, I knew it was coming. But he didn't say anything, I felt myself being pulled around into his arms and as I opened my eyes he kissed me hard, my heart reacted the same as it always did, and he smiled and put me down. "I love you."

I smiled at him, still stunned by the sudden shift in mood. "What? You aren't going to try to talk me out of it?" I eyed him suspiciously.

He shrugged, "I have decided that it is pointless to argue, and besides you have enough to worry about. You are my stubborn Bella, and I emphasize the stubborn part."

I love him and I told him so as I knocked quickly and opened the door.

"Charlie?" I called, it was odd that he didn't come to the door when I knocked; he had made a habit of hurrying to meet us when we arrived. I looked up at Edward and Alice questioningly; both of them had huge smiles on their faces, obviously knowing something I did not.

I began to walk towards the living room to find my dad with Edward and Alice following close behind. As I walked into the room, I realized that the voices I thought were coming from the television were actually coming from the room. I saw someone sitting with their back to me that was not my father, who was sitting in the chair. I froze in the door as the person's voice gave away their identity.

"Mom?" I asked as she turned to see us standing in the entry, her eyes bright with laughter.

She jumped up and ran around the couch, always so impulsive, and gave me a huge hug. "Bella! Surprise!" I stood their looking over at my sister and husband trying to decide if they had been in on this, their looks told me that they had not known until we arrived.

I hugged her back fiercely, realizing how much it would have hurt to never see her again. "Mom, when did you get here?"

"Just flew in. Charlie called and said you would be leaving for school tomorrow, so I caught the next flight up here. I had to see you before you left; who knows when a busy college student and loving wife would have time to see her mom again." She never released her hold as she explained. Tears came to my eyes as I thought about her words, the answer to her worries was _never,_ but thinking of that hurt, too.

"Alice!" my mom let go of me and ran over to give her a hug. Alice and my mom were two of a kind and got along very well, bonding over wedding plans. Edward pulled me against him, knowing my emotions were about to overwhelm me, I closed my eyes. "And of course, my son-in-law, so handsome…" she pulled him away from me, embracing him tightly, smoothing out his messy hair. He smiled at me over her shoulder, love in his eyes.

While I was free I made my way over to Charlie, "You know I don't like surprises," I whispered. I smiled at him so he would know I was not upset.

"It wasn't my idea, you know your mom." And I did.

Finally, after my mom commented on how happy I looked, Charlie ducking out of the room after remembering his awkwardness with a similar statement, and another round of hugs, we sat down in the living room.

"So Bella, Edward, let's hear your plans," I looked up at Edward, hoping he could answer the question since I wasn't in on _the plan_.

He was amused at my obvious frustration. "Well, Renee, Bella and I are leaving tomorrow. We will be driving up to school for orientation. The rest of the family will be meeting us later this week." I glanced over at him wondering if we were really leaving without the family and would be alone.

Renee smiled at us. "And Alice, are you going to be attending school as well?"

"Yes, I believe we will be, Jasper and I. We considered going somewhere else, but we wanted to stick close to the family for now. We may transfer in a year or two." My mom found it odd how the Cullen's stuck together.

Charlie came out of the kitchen after a few more questions about our school year and told us dinner was ready.

"Sorry, Charlie, my brother and I have a couple of things we need to take care of, but we will be back very soon." Alice was already headed towards the door before Charlie could reply. I looked at her in shock; they were supposed to stay with me tonight. Edward motioned for me to follow him.

I looked at my parents and made a weak attempt to smile, "I'll be right back, I am going to walk them out."

As we walked out of the house I stared at him, trying to understand why he would leave me when I had asked him not to. "Bella, you should spend time with them, we won't be gone long. Just ducking out since your mom tends to pay a bit more attention and we don't want her to notice us not eating."

"You said you would stay with me…" tears came to my eyes now, I tried to blink them away. "I need you." I whispered. Edward looked at me, I knew he would stay.

"Bella! Get a grip, those are your parents in there, _they_ need you for a few minutes, stop being selfish. Go in there, eat your dinner, and enjoy being with them." Alice's sudden firmness startled me, my eyes meeting hers. She softened her tone. "I'm sorry, but you are being silly…they are your parents. You can do this, and without Edward." She shot him a glare daring him to challenge her.

"Alice, if she feels she needs me here, I will stay with her…" Alice's death stare told me she was telling him something silently. He shook his head at her and looked back at me. "Bella?"

I thought about what she said for a moment and realized she was right. "No, its fine…she's right." Her face was beaming when I looked back at her. "Did you see something?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "no, I just know your mom and Charlie and they want to be with you tonight, say a proper goodbye. It is just common sense." I shook my head at her, not believing her. "Scouts honor! We will be back in an hour…promise."

Edward bent down and kissed my cheek before following his sister to the car. They did not drive away until I had opened the door and walked back into my father's little house.

"Well they left in a hurry," Charlie chuckled as I sat down, "Is my cooking that bad?"

I smiled at him, "No dad, they just have a lot to take care of before we leave."

Dinner went well. We ate and talked. Renee told me about Phil's baseball team and all the trouble they got into, which Phil continuously had to take care of. "He loves those kids like they were his own," she said after a particularly wild story and looked over at me with a smile. "You know, he loves you too, he just didn't want to butt in on my visit this time. Since school is out, he decided to go spend some time with his old teammates. He sends his love."

Phil and I had an odd relationship. He knew that I was happy as long as he made my mom happy, so he and I were friends as long as that was the case. I could tell he was living up to his side of the bargain and this knowledge made leaving a slight bit easier.

My mom continued talking about her current hobbies and adventures with her new teacher friends while Charlie cleared the table and we made our way back into the living room.

After we were all settled in the room, it became very quiet. I was looking for something to say when Renee sighed. I looked at her with question in my eyes, trying to understand what the change in her mood meant. Meeting my eyes, she smiled thoughtfully, "Bella," she began quietly, she had a much more somber sound in her voice, "your dad and I love you, you know that." I only shook my head in confirmation, still not understanding why she was saying this. I looked at Charlie for more explanation but he only looked resigned.

"We just wanted to make sure you are happy." This statement was a complete surprise to me. I had done everything to make sure they knew I was happy. I had married Edward, I talked of nothing but my new life I was excited to begin, of course the one where I was a college student and in love, I never imagined that they would question my happiness. Had I given them some reason to think I was not?

I said nothing, waiting for her to continue, but when she did not I realized that she wanted an answer. "Of course I am happy," I finally managed. "Why do you ask?" I hoped for clarification.

"Bella," Charlie spoke for the first time in quite some time, "you are our daughter, we just want to make sure you have everything you want." My heart swelled and the tears were threatening to come. I knew they loved me, but this seemed different. Almost like they knew that this was goodbye. As if they understood that this would be their last chance to be my parents.

I knew I wanted them to know I was happy; that no matter where I was that my choices were right. I composed myself, not wanting tears to betray my meaning, "Dad, Mom. I am very happy. These last two years have been stressful." I paused and looked over at Charlie, seeing the pain in his eyes as he thought about everything I had put him through those months that Edward had left and the other erratic behaviors he had to witness during my time in Forks. I reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it, hoping he understood my apology.

In response to this he looked at me with love in his eyes, more emotion that I had ever seen from him, "Isabella, I am just glad you gave me a chance to be your dad. I'd happily go through it again to get the time with you. Well, maybe with a little less drama…" he cracked a smile as he finished.

I couldn't help but smile back. Still holding his hand in mine, I continued. "But now, I can't tell you how happy I am. Everything that led up to this was worth it. I cannot wait to spend _eternity_ with my husband. I can't wait to experience the rest of my life. I love everything that I can see coming in my future and I am ready for it. So please don't worry about me. Edward is my world – of course he could never take either of your place – but the love we feel for each other…I am his world too I suppose. We will take care of each other now." The tears were falling freely now. I wanted them to believe me and understand. It meant everything to me; it was the last thing I could do for them.

My mom moved from the love seat and embraced me tightly, enough that I felt as if maybe Emmett or Jake were hugging me instead of my tiny mother. Charlie never released my hand. "Bella that is all we wanted to know. As long as you are happy, I can be happy," she was crying now as well. When she let go of me I looked over at Charlie, sure that all this open emotion was making him uncomfortable but as soon as I did he pulled me into a hug that was as fierce as the one I was so recently released from.

The room was quiet after the tears stopped and the hugs were finished. I suddenly realized the time and as if on cue I heard the knock at the door announcing the return of my Edward and Alice. I ran to let them in, throwing my arms around my husband before he came through the door. He was ready for it. He held me in his arms while Alice made her way into the living room with Charlie and Renee. "I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"You _are_ my world, Isabella Cullen, don't you ever doubt that," he replied. I was not surprised he had heard and didn't care, it was all true. Placing me back on the ground we walked to the living room to joint he others.

We all sat and talked well into the evening, just enjoying the company. They asked us about the classes we planned to take, which we had carefully chosen before hand to be sure our story was complete for times such as these and many other questions about our future. Soon my mom jumped from her seat and started giving everyone hugs. "Sorry guys, I better go try to call Phil, I promised I wouldn't wait too late," she explained. I wasn't ready for the evening to end, but I knew it was time.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled away from her, "Mom, where are you staying?" I suddenly realized she had not said.

"Oh, your father offered your room since I was only here for the night," She smiled over at Charlie who nodded. She quickly continued, "Ok, Bella, you be safe and make sure you call me and let me know how everything is going! Edward, I trust you to make sure she does!" Edward smiled at her and bowed his head in assurance as she made her way up the stairs. I had to fight the tears. I would miss her.

I looked back into the room as she disappeared and moved toward Charlie. "Well, I think we should be leaving, too, Dad. We have a busy day tomorrow." He hugged me again. I held on to him. I was going to miss him too. My mom didn't need me anymore, but I had so little time with my father, I was going to worry about him. Saying goodbye after such a short time was painful and I struggled to keep my cool.

As if he was reading my mind, "Ok, kiddo, don't worry about your father, I will be fine. Billy has me booked up for the next five weekends. I think he was trying to take my mind off you leaving." He chuckled as he let me go.

"I'll miss you." I told him as we walked towards the door, Edward and Alice already outside.

He beamed at me, "I'll miss you too Bella. And I mean what I said, I wouldn't give up any of the time we had, I am so happy we had the chance. Don't forget about your old man." I shook my head, hoping he knew that I could never forget him.

Charlie moved toward Alice and she eagerly hugged him. "You take care, I am glad Bella has such a great friend," he told her.

"Sister," Alice corrected. "We couldn't ask for a better addition to our family Charlie, we will take care of her. She is in good hands." Alice kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the car.

Charlie now walked to Edward and extended his hand. "Son," he started seriously, "I know we haven't had the easiest of times, but I want you to know that I am happy she has you. You seem to truly love her and that is what matters. You better take care of her." – the last statement almost sounding like a threat.

"Thank you Charlie. I will be by her side forever. And as happy as I may make her, it couldn't compare to the joy she has brought to my life. I will never let her go." Edward's voice seemed to shake with emotion as he finished.

"Good boy," is all Charlie said as he put his arm around Edward's shoulder releasing him as quickly as it happened. Men!

"I love you, dad. I'll call to let you know we arrived safely." I said to him with one last hug and a quick kiss. My heart hurt knowing this would be the last time I would see him, but I pushed the thoughts aside as I smiled at him and jumped into the car. Edward closed the door and I saw Charlie say something to him and shake his hand once again before Edward started around the car.

I waved at my father as we drove away. I did not look at my sister or husband; I didn't want them to see the tears that were streaming down my face. I didn't want them to doubt my decision. I couldn't take them being upset as well.

"Bella," Edward broke the silence, "you don't have to hide your tears from us. We know it was hard. No matter your conviction of the desire, it makes it no less difficult to leave your family behind. We understand," he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. "I am overwhelmed that you have done this for me," he said in almost a whisper.

The tears began again, but this time for a different reason. I was doing this for him, for us. I had not thought that he could see that. I had felt the entire time he thought I was being selfish, that I was doing this for myself. "Edward, I would do anything for you, you know that. I _am_ doing this for us. I am so happy you can see that." I smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed me, his lips pressing hard against mine.

"Ok, enough. Keep your eyes on the road!" Alice suddenly groaned. Her tone obviously annoyed at our display and not worried about dangerous driving.

* * *

Thanks to my beta _acireamos,_ I didn't mean to make you almost cry at work though!

Thanks for reading...I promise I will try to get better at reply to all of you that leave such nice reviews...I love every one of them!!


	17. Trust

In case you are wondering this is the biggest _happily ever after_ story ever…no big plot twist or anything like that…just two people very much in love and getting ready to spend forever together…

**

* * *

**

Trust

Two days. That was all I had left with her until I had to do the unthinkable. It had nothing to do with not wanting to change her, not any more. I had accepted it, wanted it even. My angel, with me for eternity, I could think of nothing that would make me happier. She was my everything. But how could I puncture her beautiful pale skin with my teeth? How could I let the monster near her, even for a moment? Her blood repelled me now, only because of what it meant, but could I be sure the monster could be controlled when the heavenly taste infiltrated my body? I shuddered at the very idea that I could hurt her.

"Edward?" She snapped me from my thoughts.

I smiled at her, trying to push the images from my mind. "Yes, love?"

She studied my face carefully before she spoke. "Is the thought of my being changed really that bad?" her voice was full of pain that stabbed at my still heart.

We had been alone now for several days, a honeymoon of sorts. We had come to the small secluded cabin alone, the family giving us some time before that day. Bella had been as elated by the prospect of having five uninterrupted days and nights together as I had been. But Carlisle was due to arrive on the sixth to oversee her transformation, and as the days passed we both had become more and more introspective. I was surprised to find that Bella had presumed my reticent behavior indicated unhappiness. I never wanted my actions to make her feel like I did not want her, she already had enough trouble understanding how beautiful and special she was to me, I could not let my mood further her anxiety.

"Beautiful Bella," I began, pulling her warm unclothed body against me, burying my face into her lovely brown hair, "nothing could make me happier than to have you forever. I told you, I love you and if this is what you truly want; then I want it too."

Her lips pressed against my neck softly, their warmth burning my skin. "Then why do you look so miserable?"

I didn't want to scare her with my worries; I wanted her to trust me. I laughed at this thought. She trusted me more than I trusted myself, she always had. Shaking my head I tried to explain, "I am just…nervous."

"Nervous?" the sadness in her voice was like a knife.

"Stop it!" I laughed despite myself. "I am not at all nervous about us, silly girl. I am nervous about…about not being able to control _it_."

Now she laughed as if I had just told a joke. "All of the brooding over this again! Do you realize how much time you spend worrying about hurting me, about you being a _monster_? It's ridiculous! And you call me absurd!" She was sitting up now, looking at me with amusement. How could she think this was at all funny? I looked up at her, only to be taken aback by her beauty. The flawless pale skin of her flat stomach, the soft arc of her breasts, her inviting neck, the full lips now in a perfect pout, her eyes…

Suddenly aware of my gaze, a blush rushed to her cheeks and she pulled the blanket around her body, but her smile remained. "Edward, haven't you had enough? Have you not learned yet? You couldn't be with me because you wanted my blood. You had to leave me to keep me safe. We couldn't make love because you would hurt me. None of it was true. We are married, I was worthless without you and still had nasty homicidal vampires after me, and the sex…" she raised her eyebrow slightly with a smirk. She was so beautiful.

I laughed now, her logic was perfectly imperfect, but who was I to argue. "Okay, fine…I will give you all of that. But this is different. I _have_ to hurt you when I do this, I have to unleash a part of my nature I have worked so hard to protect you from. What if I can't control it?"

"You controlled it when you had to save me after James…and you said you didn't want to my blood anymore, that it hurt to think about, right?" She made it sound like I could decide what the evil inside of me wanted.

I closed my eyes, trying to formulate an answer that might make her understand the gravity of what she was saying, "Bella, I am not in control of that side of me, not really. My being – my soul, if you will – doesn't want to hurt you. The animal inside of me, it doesn't care about that, it just wants blood…"

"Carlisle will be here," she shrugged. I shook my head at her in disbelief. "You know I trust you. Carlisle trusts you, if he didn't he would say so. You are the only one who doesn't know you can do this." She leaned over and took my face into her hands, "For me…believe you can do this, please? I need to know you are confident. Trust me when I say I trust you."

"Bella…"

"Please?" She pulled her lips to mine, the passion and trust so strong I couldn't catch my unneeded breath. How could I argue with her? I pulled her to me, deepening the kiss. My tongue moved against her mouth, begging for entrance and she obliged. We were so close; there was no reason to hold back now. The danger was irrelevant when I would be introducing the venom into her blood in such a short time. I released her mouth only to let her catch her breath but I never let my lips move from her body.

I kissed her jaw, from her chin to her ear, taking my time. I pulled my lips from her ear reluctantly and whispered, "Anything for you…I trust you with everything." I could feel the smile on her face.

I quickly pushed my mouth against hers, resuming our forbidden kiss. The warmth from her breath and the caress of her tongue against mine were intoxicating. I could think of nothing but her. Everything in that moment was about her. Nothing else existed.

She broke away from me too soon and fell onto her back beside me, panting as if she had run a marathon. I was working to catch my breath as well. I tilted my head to look at her, my beautiful bride, lying there, her naked body moving rhythmically as she fought to find her breath. Again, I found my eyes taking her entire form in greedily. It was a testament to heaven that such perfection existed. A sigh escaped my mouth as I thought of her.

She looked at me dubiously, catching me devouring her body with my eyes. The blood rushed to her cheeks and she moved quickly to cover herself but I threw the blankets out of her reach before she had a chance to catch them. "You're not cold are you?" I asked her, giving her the slightest smile. She shook her head slightly, the crimson of her cheeks becoming warmer as I brushed them with my knuckles.

"It's not very fair though," she said gesturing at my body.

I smiled again, knowing that she was indicating that I was partially clothed in my boxers. "I suppose you are right…would you like your under things?" I asked her teasingly.

She hesitated, I could see her struggling to say something but she could not get it out. I waited. "Umm…" I began to think the rose color in her cheeks would never fade, "I can think of a better idea," she finally muttered.

"Oh…?" I looked into her eyes, willing her to tell me what she wanted.

She giggled quietly now, still nervous about her intent, but I wasn't giving in. She didn't say anything but slowly reached over and grabbed my hand in hers and pulled it up to her face. My palm stroked her cheek softly as she guided it slowly against her skin, trailing it down her face, to her chin, against her collar bone until she rested it on the soft curve of her breast. I never broke eye contact with her as she did this, but I let my hand rest against her body lightly caressing the sensitive skin of her breast. I had touched her many times before but somehow this felt more intimate. She closed her eyes and said my name so quietly that I had to strain to be sure she said it.

"Bella," I whispered; the need in my voice heavy. "I love you."

She closed the small distance between our bodies, straddling me, my back still against the headboard, and kissed me. She pushed her hips against mine as my tongue explored her mouth. The response from my body was immediate and undeniable as I felt her desire against me.

She smiled against my mouth and pulled back enough to speak. "Edward, now wouldn't this be easier if you would have just taken them off…" I didn't give her a chance to say anything else before I move just enough to remove my shorts and placed her back against me.

She blushed again as she moaned my name when our bodies met. I moved my lips against hers; taking full advantage of the time I had with her like this. I was overjoyed at us being together forever, but the warmth of her skin and her fragile nature would be gone soon; these things that once scared me beyond comprehension were at this moment a gift. Nothing seemed impossible when she was with me, everything seemed right. The lion and lamb…who would have thought?

Bella moved her body above mine, our lips locked in a passionate kiss, our bodies wrapped in a tender embrace. While allowing her catch her breath I moved my mouth to her breast, tasting her skin, letting my tongue trace the perfect arch. I felt her warmth around me, like fire. Her gasps and moans fueling the ecstasy my body was in. She lifted her torso from me, so she was again straddling my lap, moving her hips hard against mine, feeling our mutual yearning, her eyes rolling into her head as her breath hitched slightly. I missed her skin against me so I pulled her back, catching her lips once again with my own.

I rolled us over, her legs weaving themselves around my thighs as she fought to stay close. I carefully pressed my weight against her, feeling every movement and sensation as our bodies were joined. Our fervent pace slowed slightly as we came close to release, neither of us ready for it to end.

I pulled myself from her lips to look into her eyes. She opened them and stared into mine. I couldn't tear myself from the deep pools of brown, when I looked into them I could see our love, our future, eternity, and I never wanted to look away. As I watched her, our bodies began to move slightly faster again as they neared the edge. But I did not close my eyes, nor did she as we climaxed together. Every bit of worry and reluctance had left my body while watching her face fill with satisfaction and happiness. I knew as long as I had her everything would be amazing.

I pulled the blanket back up so she could wrap it around her body, knowing that my body would have caused a chill against hers. She smiled at me and sighed in contentment. I laid my head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat, enjoying the steady rhythm and the sweet smell of her body.

She began to run her fingers through my hair and hummed in thought. I looked up at her, knowing she had something on her mind. "I bet you will be glad when you don't have to be so careful…" she said, not sounding troubled, just reflective.

I pulled myself away from her so that I could look into her eyes, lying next to her, our heads sharing a pillow. "Love, I will always be careful with you. But making love takes very little effort on my part, even though you are so very breakable." I kissed the tip of her nose playfully as a grin spread across her gorgeous lips.

We stayed in bed for the entire day. Talking, laughing, and making love. Everything was perfect. I didn't permit myself to think about anything but her, afraid my new resolve might waiver if I gave it the opportunity. Everything would be great. Our lives will be blissful. Our love, always pure. Nothing would convince me otherwise, not today, not ever.


	18. Ready

**Ready**

_Edward?_

I was sitting in the small living room now, my head in my hands. I was preparing. Carlisle's thoughts brought me back to the cottage. I looked at him trying to remain calm. _Do you want to go through it again?_ I shook my head. I remembered, I had seen it.

Bella was taking a shower now. It was her way of preparing. I only left her side because she asked me to give her some time. I knew she needed to call her father and mother. She had mumbled in her sleep the night before about _being strong for them_. I knew she was talking about her family. I heard her on the phone with each Renee and Charlie, relaying some random information about the school we were not at, her voice only cracking when she was saying her last goodbye. She had also called the dog. She didn't hold back the tears for him, but surprisingly he had calmed her. I hadn't heard his side of the conversation but she was laughing lightly when she hung up. I had half expected her to come in and tell me she had changed her mind, but she just peeked her head out of the room to tell me she would shower and then be ready, her beautiful smile in place.

Carlisle was very aware of my discomfort with the situation, though I had assured him that I was ready. He still thought it was for the best, since I had chosen not to live without her, to him, it was the only way. "Son, you never told me? Would you and Bella like me to be in the room when you...?"

I sighed, Bella had given me her opinion on this, much to my chagrin, "no, she would prefer you leave the room while I do it. I explained to her that you would like to examine her before we begin, and she is fine with that and with you being there after."

_And you?_

"I would rather you be in there, but you know she is stubborn and asked for it to be this way, I won't deny her," I couldn't believe I was talking about this. I had vowed the moment Alice saw her becoming one of us that it would never happen. I was going to do everything in my power to stop it. But here I was, elated by the prospect of her being with me forever; I couldn't even fathom not wanting this, not now. I was not, however, thrilled about the method to which it had to be done.

Carlisle chuckled, he knew about stubborn women. "It will be fine. I will be very close by. There's nothing to worry about." _She's right, she is your wife, it should be private._

We sat in silence for a while, only Carlisle's thoughts were audible, and only to me. I looked up at him, listening to his newest theory, or maybe it was a hope, I never knew. "Do you really think it makes a difference?" I asked him.

His head snapped up. "I'm sorry Edward. Please don't think I am thinking about this as an experiment. I love Bella, you know that. It is just interesting. I am not sure if it will make a difference that she is making the decision to become one of us, but it will definitely make those moments after she wakes up a little easier." He smiled wryly at me. I chuckled. I knew what he meant. He had explained what I was to me when I _woke up_ so long ago, and Rosalie and Esme as well. It was not something one wants to accept – to say the least.

"Edward?" she called me from our room. She had only whispered, but she knew I would come. I walked into the room to find her standing at the dresser in only a towel looking very perplexed. "What do I wear?" she looked at me.

I couldn't hold back the laugh. "You didn't see the formal attire in the closet?" Now she scowled at me and stuck her tongue out. We both reflected on that night so long ago when I forced her to go to the prom. I pulled her against me, pressing my lips against her still wet hair. "Something comfortable, just some sweats or pajamas will be good."

"I know what I want to wear," she smiled up at me mischievously as she began pulling my shirt up.

"Bella? Carlisle's here and waiting for us," I told her, hoping she understood.

She blushed, realizing what I was insinuating, "I know that! I just want to be able to have you with me, to be able to think of you while...and what better way than to wear your clothes?"

"I won't leave your side; you will be able to feel me the entire time," I promised.

Shrugging she continued to pull my shirt from my body, I obliged as I watched as she slid the shirt on. She added some shorts and threw herself into my arms. I kissed her hard and placed her onto the edge of the bed.

Grabbing a new shirt I looked at her and smiled. "I am going to go get Carlisle, if you are ready?" Her face was serious now, she only nodded.

Carlisle was at the door when I opened it. _She seems calm, is she okay?_ I shrugged slightly, hoping she wouldn't notice. He walked in and smiled at her, "So Bella, I just want to make sure you are in good shape, I want to be sure your body is ready for this, or as ready as it can be anyway. No reason to take any unnecessary risks."

"Thank you Carlisle – for everything," she smiled as he began counting her heartbeats in his head, not needing to feel for a pulse. I didn't take long; you don't have to be in too great of shape to die.

My father stood up and began making his way to the other side of the room. "Okay, kids are we ready for this?" he had a wary look. _Everything will be fine. This is always the hardest part._ He was assuring me. "Bella, has Edward told you what is going to happen? Did you want me to go over the bite areas? Are you sure you wouldn't like me to try the morphine?"

My Bella smiled at him again, "Yes, Edward explained everything to me. And if you don't think that morphine will really help, there is no reason to add anything else into the mix." I could tell that she was thinking of the looming pain that she was in for.

"Okay, I will be right outside of the door," he looked at Bella intently. "If _anything_ doesn't feel right, someone let me know." He was talking to Bella, he wanted her to know that she should call out if I was out of control. I silently thanked him for this. _I know you can do this Edward, but just in case. I have all the faith in the world that everything will be great. Alice is sure as well, she is excited to welcome her new sister. _I nodded and walked out of the room with him.

"Could you give us some time? I will call you when we are ready." He smiled and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Edward, just remember, you are just as strong as she knows you are and she needs you to know it." I could only smile as he reiterated Bella's exact thoughts from days before.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room. "I heard the door? Did he leave?" she asked when she saw me. I was listening for panic in her words but she was only curious.

"Yes, I asked him for a few more minutes. I wanted you to myself for just a little longer."

Her smile never left her face as she scooted herself up against the headboard and patted the space beside her beckoning me. "You are a very selfish man, Mr. Cullen," She teased. She really had no idea. If it was up to me, change or no change no one else would every see her, it would just be the two of us, forever.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, who wouldn't want you all to themselves? I just happen to be the luckiest creature on earth to have caught you. I don't know who I need to thank for sending you to me…" I settled beside her as she leaned into my neck.

She giggled, I couldn't believe how at ease she seemed to be. "I think you have that backward. There is no way I deserve you."

She was still infuriating at times – so stubborn. "Bella, love, do I have to go through this again? You don't _deserve _me. I am nothing to be desired." I had told her this many times, she would never listen.

"Well, if what you are shouldn't be desired, then I am ready to become undesirable with you," she wrinkled her nose at me. I had to laugh.

"Oh, love, there is no way that you will ever be undesirable," I pulled her on top of me, moving my lips against her neck. I breathed deep, enjoying the scent of her delicate nature. There was no urge to drink her blood, no monster trying to take control. The only urge was that of a man for his wife. Love. Maybe I could do this.

Of course I could.

She pulled me up from her neck with her palms on either side of my face. She stared into my eyes, seeing every part of me. "You look determined," she said with a smirk. "I knew you would see it my way eventually." I rolled my eyes at her, but she was right.

I kissed her softly and looked into her eyes this time. "Bella, are you not nervous? You look positively serene…"

"Ha, nothing about me is serene right now. But I am happy Edward. I was afraid this day would never come," she looked as if she had said something she had not meant to. I knew she still worried that I would break my promises again, I deserved that, and I would be forever making it up to her.

"If it is what you want, then the day is here," I told her, careful to not let her see the pain that her fear stirred in me.

Pulling her hands from my face, she leaned into my chest, her ear where my heart would beat, she sighed. "Is this what you want?"

I wanted to tell her exactly what I wanted. I needed to tell her. I had not told her that I was thrilled about the thought of me and her for eternity. I had not told her that I felt like she was the _soul_ I had been mourning for so long. She knew I loved her, but I wasn't sure that she could ever understand how much she meant to me, even if I told her every second of every day. "Yes," was all I could get out.

She lifted her head from me and looked into my face once again. She beamed. "You have never admitted that you wanted this. You have always been so opposed. Oh, Edward…" tears were falling from her eyes now. My chest constricted at the sight.

"Bella?"

"I'm happy," she explained, wiping her eyes. "I didn't think you would accept it. I thought you were going into this unwilling and unhappy."

Oh god. She really had no idea. I would have told her sooner if I had thought it was upsetting her. "Bella, my angel…you have to know, there is nothing in this world I want more than you. I just worry that once it is done, you will be unhappy. I couldn't bear knowing I took something so precious from this world."

"Do you really think you are the only one in this? I am right here with you Edward; and as long as I am with you, no matter what I am…I will be happy. I love you just as much as you love me, don't think any different. Don't think that just because you are immortal that you feel something I don't. Remember that day? In our meadow, the first time? You told me I was the most important thing to you. I believed you then because I knew you were that to me as well."

I had told her many times that she was the most important thing ever to me, but it seemed fit that she thought to that first day. I remembered all too well the frustration of that statement. There was so much behind it. I loved her. I thirsted for her. I wanted her. Not much had changed, only the thirst, or so it seemed. I exist for her. "Now I must fight the one part of me so that I can have the rest," I thought aloud.

"I don't think you will have any trouble," she said without any sign of doubt. I would win, though I knew it would be a fight. "Ready?" she asked a little bit too eagerly, a little edge to her voice.

"Almost…but there was one thing you had asked for before…" she was lost. I pulled her to me and kissed her. I knew we had broken all boundaries days before but I wanted another minute. The kiss was deep, the embrace passionate. "I love you," I whispered again as I placed her back against the headboard.

"I love you, too," she put her warm hand in mine.

Slowly moving from the bed I walked out the door and called Carlisle. He would be here momentarily he said. I walked back into the room and sat on the bed beside her, listening to her heart rate increase exponentially as the seconds ticked by. _I am here; let me know if you need me._ Carlisle stationed himself close to the bedroom door.

I sighed and looked to her. "Are you ready?" She nodded and laid her head on the pillow. I kneeled onto the floor beside the bed, holding her hand in mine. I looked into her eyes, knowing this would be the last time they were the deep brown eyes that had captivated me at first glance, and many times after. I knew soon they would be scarlet, and after than golden, but never quite the same. I would not lament for her eyes or her blood though, I would rejoice in our love.

I was ready.

Leaning over I kissed her again. I trailed the soft kisses down her jaw and against her ear, one last declaration of love whispered, I moved my kisses down to her neck, right to her pulse point, I felt the rush of her warm blood against my lips. I looked back into her eyes, seeing love, apprehension and fierce resolve all in the same second. With a small movement of confirmation I knew she was ready.

I parted my lips tentatively but my body fought. It wasn't the fight I had expected. I closed my eyes, reminding myself that it was what she wanted, what _we _wanted and felt her hand move to my head, entwining her fingers into my hair, pressing me against her. With her encouragement I was able to do it. I pierced her skin quickly; the taste of her blood seared my throat, much the same way the need had burned on that first day. The taste was divine, but my body told me it was unpleasant. I realized the monster was cowering. It now knew the repercussions of lost control; it had an instinctual understanding of self preservation. I could only smile at the realization. I took and gave only what was needed, my bites quick and precise. I called Carlisle to the room soon after.

I sat by her, our hands still clutched, victorious against my worst fear. Carlisle confirmed everything was as expected. I leaned over her and placed a tender kiss on by dying bride's lips, already twisted in pain. No sound had escaped her until that moment when she gasped, "I love you, Edward." That would be the last comforting sound for several days.

* * *

That's it! Done…well, almost…

Thanks to _acireamos _for everything! Being my beta and my twilight buddy…it makes it so much more fun!

And to my readers and reviews…you're awesome! **An epilogue is on its way just for you**… :)


	19. Epilogue: Average

_**Epilogue**_

**Average**

I tried not to be too upset as I looked in the mirror. Edward assured me I was being silly. He told me I was wrong, it was just my insecurity. I knew he was just trying to make me feel better.

I had _woken up_ two days ago. Wonderful days compared to the three before them. Thankfully, those already were beginning to seem like a distant memory. Happiness does that to you I guess. You can forget the pain simply by being filled with nothing but joy.

Being a vampire was nothing like I thought it would be. I don't know that I ever really thought about how it would actually be. I had just wanted it so I could be with Edward. None of the mechanics were ever very important to me. I had asked some questions, but there had been little in the way of answers and none that I had received seemed to make sense.

One thought had been dispelled immediately. I had wondered if I would always be cold. They had laughed and said no, but I had my doubts, I figured they just didn't notice anymore. Of course they we right. No cold, no warmth, not inside. It just was. I could feel temperature changes in the air but nothing made me shiver or sweat. Warmth from water, or the air felt nice, but it wasn't because I was cold, just because it was a different sensation.

Besides the constant itch in the back of my throat I actually felt very little physically but at the same time I felt so much. The hearing, everything was very loud, but I was assured that I would get use to it. The speed, it was natural. The strength, unnerving. The grace, I was working on it...

The itch? Or maybe I should describe it as a burn. Well, it was scary. It was overwhelming most of the time. But Carlisle had said he was impressed with my restraint. He and Edward seemed to have had a theory about it, but no one told me. And really, it didn't matter. I may have _some _restraint but it took every ounce of everything in me to hold onto even a small amount of composure; the hunger, or thirst consumed most of my thoughts. No one has had to physically restrain me, not yet. At least there was that. Though out here, the only thing in real danger was the wildlife and that wasn't tremendously appetizing. But whatever it was, the monster as Edward called it, took what it could get; I could tell though that it still was definitely looking for something else. I shuddered to think what it really wanted and I vowed that it would never get it.

In a pleasant turn of events, I found that my love for my husband, and him for me, could overpower the burn. He had been hesitant to touch me at first, afraid that the bloodlust I had as a new vampire would overshadow my lust for him, afraid it would upset me. I wondered if he was afraid it would upset him as well when my new need was more than his love could squash. He was very wrong about that. I wanted him first. I all but attacked him when I realized that it was him I wanted at that moment. He was very surprised, and elated. _Mind over matter,_ I smiled to myself remembering Edward's mantra from the early part of our relationship.

But herein lies the problem, I loved my husband, and I was finally his equal. Or at least I thought that was what it meant, a small part of what the pain was for. I could stand beside him and feel like I belonged, like I deserved him. But now I stood in front of the mirror in the large bathroom and stared into the reflection.

The reflection had long straight brown hair, a little shinier than normal maybe, but nothing spectacular. It was slender, but again, not really noteworthy, maybe indicating a bit more exercise than I had ever done. The eyes. I closed them, I felt my chest lurch each time I saw them. A sickening shade of red. Almost burgundy, very disturbing. I wouldn't even let Edward hold my gaze if it crossed my mind. But I knew this would pass, so I accepted it. In essence, the reflection was just Bella.

Still imperfect, no where near the perfection that was my husband or my new family. I didn't understand. Edward looked the same to me, so I knew it wasn't just something humans saw, it was established that vampires were suppose to be beautiful creatures. Perfect. I had the smooth hard marble exterior, the pale skin tone...but no beauty, just more average. Above average perhaps, but certainly not extraordinary. I was coming to terms with it. I took a deep breath, realizing I had stopped. It was very uncomfortable not to breathe; they had been right about that.

I had been in here for a while now. The rest of the family was coming today. Only for a short visit, but they all wanted to see me. I had spoken to most of them on the phone in the last couple of days, but they were determined to _properly_ welcome me to their family in my new state. I was sad that I had to disappoint them.

"Bella?" he knocked softly on the door his voice full of concern. I opened my eyes again, one last glance, hoping while I had stood here it all had changed. No, still average.

One last breath, I open the door with a smile. "Edward."

He shook his head. "You were brooding in front of the mirror again, weren't you?" He knew me so well. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"You are biased."

He laughed, still so musical and perfect, I hadn't noticed any change there for me either. "Maybe, but I am still telling you that you are perfect." I opened my mouth to protest but he pulled me into his arms before I even had a chance to get a word out. I took in his scent, even more sensual and enticing with my new senses. "Isabella," I shivered when he said my given name like that. "My love, you were perfect as a human." I snorted but let him continue when he glared at me. "And now, though I didn't think it was possible, you are even more beautiful."

"Liar," I said in all seriousness. I loved him for trying. I lifted my head from his chest and trailed kisses along his jaw to show him my appreciation. The perfect crooked smile stayed on his face while he returned my affection.

I started when I heard them and was amazed when I looked around and they were not already in the house. I hoped I would get used to this soon. It was Carlisle and Esme I heard first. They had been here this morning. Esme had sat with me during the pain, giving Carlisle a break and keeping Edward calm. They were returning so we could all be together.

Soon after, I heard Alice and Jasper, followed closely by Emmett and Rosalie. I took a very drawn out breath and looked up at Edward. It was time. I dreaded seeing the disappointment in their faces when they saw how much I didn't belong. He grabbed my hand and shook his head at me contemptuously. I was beginning to think he wasn't telling me the truth when he said he still couldn't hear my thoughts. He seemed very aware of what I was thinking.

I stood, staring at the door, not willing to open it. Carlisle had told them, mainly Alice, to let me come to them. I heard him on the other side, asking them to be patient. I giggled thinking of Alice and her lack of patience. One more time_, deep breath Bella, they love you...they are your family._ I looked to Edward, beautifully lounging against the entryway, smirking, but saying nothing.

My hand found the door handle and I gently, still not completely in control of my new found strength, turned it, expecting Alice to rush me. But it was not Alice that was blocking the doorway. Emmett was towering in front of me, his grin so big it was intimidating. I took a quick step back running into a now close Edward, not sure what to make of Emmett's expression. His eyes quickly scanned me from head to toe – twice. I would have been embarrassed by his scrutiny if I had a moment to think. But before I realized what was happening, he gathered me up in what I assume would have been a bone crushing hug had I been able to feel it. I heard Edward's weak protests behind me.

But then Emmett's booming laugh filled the room, "Wow, Bella, you make dead look good!"

* * *

OK...I hope you enjoyed the story...i didn't put the disclaimer on top for this one, but you know I don't own it...

At least I finished one of my stories! I am still trying on the other one...

Even though it is done I would still love a quick review...tell me what you think...

A HUGE thanks to _acireamos_...she makes all this fun!

And to all my super readers and reviewers...You are great! you make all this very exciting...thanks for all of the encouragment...

I have another story out here...give it a shot if you wish...I need all the encouragment for that one I can get... :)


End file.
